


REVERSAL

by nihilisten



Series: REVERSAL [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missions, Musical References, Separations
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: czy jeśli w świecie na opakodwrócisz się do mnie plecamibędę mogła spojrzeć ci w oczy?
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: REVERSAL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937272





	1. In a lonely place

Miasto Karakura, około trzeciej w nocy.

O tak późnej godzinie większość ludzi była pogrążona we śnie. Na powoli jaśniejącym niebie wisiał nisko sierp księżyca. Panowała niemalże idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie delikatnym szmerem wiatru.

W pewnym momencie do tegoż wiatru dołączył gwałtowny podmuch, a po dachu jednego z domów szybko jak błyskawica przebiegła drobna postać.

W stroju przypominającym czarne kimono, z dłonią na przytwierdzonym do pasa mieczu, postać bez wyraźnego wysiłku pokonywała kolejne dachy miasta. Jej wzrok, skupiony gdzieś w przestrzeni, ani drgnął z określonego celu. Po lewej stronie twarzy powiewał jakby warkoczyk, a faktycznie kosmyk włosów z nawleczonymi koralikami.

Gdyby miasto nie znajdowało się właśnie w stanie głębokiego snu, podobny widok zapewne zaalarmowałby mieszkańców i wzbudził panikę. Ale w tym przypadku podobne obawy nie miały podstaw – taka reakcja i tak nastąpiłaby tylko wtedy, gdyby mieszkańcy w istocie mogli _dostrzec_ tajemniczą postać.

Ludzie sądzą, że są samotni we wszechświecie. Ich świat jednak to tak naprawdę tylko jeden z wielu etapów odbywanych przez dusze; tuż pod ich nosem znajduje się tyle niewidocznych gołym okiem istot, co gwiazd na niebie. Niektóre z nich po prostu egzystują, a ich życie niewiele różni się od tego w Świecie Żywych; inne, zwane shinigami, dbają o równowagę i chronią tych, którzy nie umieją obronić się sami.

Jeden z takich shinigami właśnie pokonywał kolejne dachy domów w Karakurze, goniąc za swoim celem.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, w zasięgu wzroku, ciężkimi krokami poruszała się istota przypominająca nieco czarną masę z białą maską na szczycie. Każde z pięciu odnóży uderzało rytmicznie o ziemię, powodując lekkie wstrząsy, jednak mimo ogromnego ciężaru istota poruszała się lekko i zgrabnie. Na tyle zgrabnie, by podążający za nią shinigami musiał uskuteczniać pościg przez całe miasto.

Hollow.

Słowo to reprezentuje zepsute istnienia powstałe z dusz zmarłych ludzi, którzy z jakiegoś powodu nie odeszli w zaświaty. Trawione silnymi uczuciami – żalem, tęsknotą, pragnieniem zemsty – przenikają one ze swojego siedliska do innych światów, by siać zniszczenie i żywić się duszami niewinnych stworzeń.

Karakura stała się teraz polem walki pomiędzy łaknącym destrukcji Hollowem a ścigającym go shinigami. Pościg ten ciągnął się już od dobrej półgodziny; nie świadkował mu nikt z żywych, choć oczywiście większość i tak ujrzałaby wyłącznie pustą przestrzeń.

Pokonawszy kolejną z dzielnic miasta, Hollow opuścił główną ulicę i skierował się ku parkowi. Z ust shinigamiego dobyło się krótkie cmoknięcie języka. Całe szczęście, że późna pora sprzyjała dyskrecji, w biały dzień pozbycie się problemu z pewnością przysporzyłoby mu sporo więcej trudności. Stwór minął alejkę, zdeptał jedną z ławeczek, przewrócił drzewo. W końcu zwolnił i zatrzymał się, jakby rezygnując z ucieczki i decydując się na konfrontację.

Nadlatujący shinigami dobył miecza; zeskoczywszy z ostatniego, najbliższego parkowi dachu, wyleciał w powietrze i zamachnął się swoją bronią. Hollow wydał głuchy ryk i uniósł jedno z pięciu odnóży. Rozległ się trzask uderzania metalu o tkankę, wreszcie odnóże wyleciało w powietrze i upadło gdzieś w trawę.

Shinigami wylądował na ziemi, w pewnej odległości od Hollowa. Jego trzymające miecz ręce drżały lekko. Oddychał ciężko, urywanie, a mimo to nie cofnął się ze swojego miejsca.

– Uda mi się. Ten jest słaby. Uda mi się.

Hollow nie czekał, aż przeciwnik podejmie kolejną próbę natarcia, i z zaskakującą nawet jak na niego szybkością zmniejszył dystans, jednocześnie unosząc odnóże do ataku. Shinigami wydał zduszony odgłos, lecz zdołał wykonać unik; w połowie obrotu wyciągnął dłoń, z której wyleciała kolumna białych iskier. Ogłuszony nagłym atakiem demonicznej magii Hollow zawył i zamachał pozostałymi czterema odnóżami.

Shinigami nie zwlekał i bezzwłocznie wyskoczył w powietrze, by zadać decydujący cios mieczem. Ostrze zalśniło w blasku księżyca niczym lodowy klejnot, zadygotało jak płomień świecy, jednak zaraz zniknęło, zatopione w czarnym, ohydnym cielsku. Choć dla postronnego obserwatora ostrze przeszyło tylko powietrze, w rzeczywistości wbiło się prosto w istotę w białej masce, która zaskowyczała przeraźliwie, a następnie obróciła się w pył.

W mieście Karakura na powrót zapadła idealna cisza.

Shinigami wylądował na trawie i otarł pot z czoła. Z mieszanką niedowierzania i ulgi rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu stał Hollow, i westchnął ciężko.

– Rany, nie dadzą mi odetchnąć nawet pierwszego dnia, co?

Z tymi słowami schował miecz z powrotem do pochwy i ulotnił się równie błyskawicznie, co się pojawił.

Iriyama Sae była shinigamim siódmej rangi w trzynastym oddziale Gotei 13. Jako oddział sprawujący jurysdykcję nad Karakurą to właśnie jego członków najczęściej wysyłano na patrole i misje w tym mieście.

Choć zdarzyło jej się przedtem przebywać w Świecie Żywych, Sae nigdy wcześniej nie została wysłana na tak długą misję. Miała przez około miesiąc badać sytuację, zajmować się Hollowami i ogólnie mieć oko na wszystko. To odpowiedzialne i trudne zadanie, które przyjęła nie bez ogromnych obaw, jednak jego pomyślne spełnienie oznaczałoby podniesienie renomy Sae i możliwość awansu. Jej prywatne strachy bladły przy zyskach, jakie ta misja potencjalnie mogła przynieść.

W praktyce jednak okazało się, że trudniejsze od samej misji jest życie z dala od domu.

Sae przybyła do Karakury około północy tego samego dnia. Mieszkanie, które miała zajmować przez najbliższy miesiąc, od dawna służyło wysłannikom trzynastego oddziału jako baza wypadowa, dlatego szczęściem nie musiała zajmować się związaną z nimi papierologią (to ciekawe, jak bardzo Świat Żywych pod tym względem przypominał Soul Society. Papiery tu i papiery tam). Wystarczyło odebrać klucze od zaprzyjaźnionego najemcy i rozgościć się.

Mieszkanie składało się z jednego tylko pokoju, mikroskopijnej kuchni i jeszcze mniejszej łazienki – choć w porównaniu z barakami żołnierzy Gotei 13 i tak nie było tragedii. Pokoik świecił niemal zupełną pustką; znajdowały się tutaj jedynie łóżko, biurko z krzesłem, wieża stereo, fotel i niewielka szafa, jednak najbardziej przytłaczające wrażenie robił niemal zupełny brak rzeczy osobistych, których Sae z oczywistych powodów nie przytachała ze swojego pokoju w Soul Society. Pozwoliła sobie zabrać jedynie kilka szkicowników oraz płyt z muzyką, bez których absolutnie nie mogłaby przeżyć, a które teraz walały się na biurku.

Niestety, po przybyciu do Karakury Sae nie zdążyła nawet zagotować wody na herbatę, gdy nagle dostała sygnał Hollowa w bardzo bliskiej okolicy. Niezadowolona, ale nie mając wyboru, natychmiast porzuciła plany wypicia herbaty i wyruszyła zająć się tą sprawą. Szczęściem stwór nie przysporzył jej większych problemów, ale i tak po jego pokonaniu Sae nie marzyła już o niczym więcej, jak tylko walnięciu się do wyrka i spaniu do południa.

Dotarłszy z powrotem do mieszkania, Sae wbrew pozorom nie znalazła się w pustych czterech ścianach.

Na krześle przy biurku siedziała jej idealna kopia, tylko w ludzkim stroju zamiast czarnego kimona. Gdy tylko Sae przekroczyła próg pokoju, kopia poderwała się i zasalutowała.

– Witaj z powrotem! Dobra robota!

Sae tylko z westchnieniem opadła na łóżko.

– Tak, tak. Dzięki za pilnowanie chaty, Yuki.

Sae-kopia, a właściwie Yuki – sztuczna dusza w pastylce, która zajmowała pseudociało Sae, podczas gdy ta wojowała z Hollowami – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swojej właścicielki. Chociaż nie grzeszyła szczególną bystrością, nie brakowało jej uroku i umiała opiekować się powierzonym jej ciałem, a poza tym na chwilę obecną stanowiła jedyną osobę, do której dało się otworzyć usta w tym obcym, dziwnym świecie.

Sae uśmiechnęła się mimo zmęczenia.

– Wypiłaś herbatę w moim imieniu?

– Wypiłam, wypiłam. – Yuki podskoczyła i energicznie pokiwała głową. – Smakowała mi.

– To dobrze. Ale ja spróbuję jej już jutro.

– Och? Nie zamierzasz pić teraz?

Szczere zdziwienie Yuki rozbawiło Sae.

– Padam z nóg. Dobrze się spisałaś, ale – wyciągnęła ku niej otwartą dłoń – na dzisiaj dobranoc.

Yuki na ułamek sekundy zrzedła mina, jednak nie oponowała. Następnie z jej ust, prosto w otwartą dłoń Sae, wypadła drobna zielona pastylka. Chwilę później Sae oraz jej kopia jakby zespoliły się w jedno i Sae na powrót zajęła swoje pseudociało.

Chwilę stała nieruchomo, przyzwyczajając się do tego uczucia. Następnie wyrzuciła ręce wysoko w górę i ziewnęła.

– A niech mnie – jęknęła, rozciągając najpierw ramiona, potem tułów. Rozległo się kilka złowieszczych strzyknięć. – Abarai-san miał rację, że nie jest to najwygodniejsze doświadczenie.

Chwilę później, rozebrawszy się z ludzkich ubrań, Sae opadła na łóżko. Mimo późnej pory oraz przyjemnego dotyku pościeli na skórze jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie zmrużyła oka, jedynie gapiąc się w sufit.

Co ja tu u licha robię?

* * *

Świat Żywych był dziwnym miejscem. Ludzie nie dostrzegali dusz, nie wyczuwali energii duchowych. Zamiast tego trawili swój czas na rzeczy, które Sae wydawały się zadziwiająco bezcelowe, na przykład chodzenie wszędzie na piechotę. Nie mogli po prostu nauczyć się błyskroku, zamiast niepotrzebnie marnować zasoby czasowe i fizyczne? Z drugiej strony, jako osoba lubująca się w aktywnościach uznawanych w Soul Society za stratę czasu, Sae nieprzebranie zazdrościła ludziom równie wielu rzeczy, ilu się dziwiła.

Na przykład – sztuka. W Seireitei nie istniała nawet połowa takich przyborów artystycznych, co tutaj, dlatego pierwszy pełnoprawny poranek w Karakurze Sae spędziła na wybieraniu ze sklepu plastycznego tylu narzędzi, ile zdołała udźwignąć. Właściciel sklepu wydawał się zadowolony, ale cokolwiek zdziwiony, kiedy Sae opuściła jego przybytek z siatą pełną automatycznych ołówków, gumek do ścierania, płócien i zestawem farb.

Kolejną z ludzkich przyjemności, do jakich Sae miała totalną słabość, była muzyka. Odkąd podczas jednej z wizyt u Kurosakiego poznała coś o nazwie „wieża stereo” i „CD”, korzystała z każdej możliwej okazji, by zdobyć w ludzkich sklepach nową płytę. Jej kolekcja w pokoju w barakach miała już niezły rozmiar, ale jak na muzycznego łakomczucha przystało, wciąż i wciąż się rozrastała. Sae lubiła wszystkie gatunki, jednak szczególnie upodobała sobie klasyczny synthpop. Teraz, kiedy miała do dyspozycji cały miesiąc w Świecie Żywych, postanowiła wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę, by jak najbardziej poszerzyć swoje muzyczne horyzonty. Oczywiście należało mieć na uwadze, że Hollowy w każdej chwili mogą pokrzyżować jej plany… ale i tak nie umiała się oprzeć.

Karakura posiadała jeden z tych cudów natury, który zwał się kawiarnia muzyczna. W takich kawiarniach każdy klient mógł zająć stolik, zamówić sobie herbatę, a w międzyczasie wybrać z którejś z suto zastawionych półek dowolną płytę i przesłuchać ją na swoim stanowisku. Jeśli przypadła mu do gustu, mógł ją także kupić. Takie połączenie sprawiało, że Sae najchętniej nie wychodziłaby stamtąd do końca swojej misji.

Po zaniesieniu zakupów do domu udała się do rzeczonej kawiarni w znakomitym humorze i ze szkicownikiem w ręku. Wbrew postanowieniu o poszerzaniu horyzontów nogi od razu poniosły ją ku półce z elektroniką; w końcu Sae wybrała singiel, którego nie kojarzyła, a który zapowiadał się obiecująco. Wzięła płytę, zamówiła zieloną herbatę i zajęła miejsce przy jednym z wolnych stolików, by następnie zanurzyć się w muzyce.

Muzyka i sztuka miały ze sobą coś wspólnego. Trzymająca ołówek dłoń Sae sunęła po kartce szkicownika, tworząc idealny duet z dźwiękami, jakie właśnie wpływały do jej uszu. Tak zawsze najlepiej jej się tworzyło; nim się spostrzegła, na papierze widniał szkic zaskakująco bliski jej obecnemu stanowi ducha – oto postać w czarnym kimonie na środku pustkowia, patrząca w niebo, z którego lecą strugi deszczu. Niebo pęka. To nie błyskawica, ale coś obcego, coś złowieszczego próbuje się przedostać.

Sae przerwała pracę, by przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu. Dziwne. Nie spodziewała się, że jej podświadomość jest aż tak… zdezorientowana? Speszyła ją własna wyobraźnia.

Zmrużyła oczy i już miała odwrócić kartkę w szkicowniku—

– Mogę się dosiąść?

Głos, który nagle zaburzył muzykę, zaskoczył Sae tak bardzo, że ta drgnęła, wypuszczając z dłoni trzymany ołówek. Przedmiot z cichym stukotem upadł na ziemię i potoczył się, aż zatrzymała go para białych butów jakby zdjętych wprost z członka brytyjskiej subkultury modów. Sae natychmiast schyliła się, by podnieść zgubę, ale właściciel butów był szybszy. Podniosła wzrok i napotkała przed sobą najbardziej imponujący uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek miała okazję oglądać.

– Ups, chyba coś zgubiłaś.

Oszołomiona Sae przez chwilę zapomniała języka w gębie. Stojący przed nią facet – z jakiegoś powodu nie pasowało do niego ani określenie „chłopak”, ani „mężczyzna” – nie przestawał się szczerzyć; korzystając z chwili zdezorientowania Sae, wcisnął jej w dłoń zagubiony ołówek, po czym, nie czekając na pozwolenie, zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie jej stolika.

To wreszcie otrząsnęło Sae z szoku. Spuściła wzrok na swoją dłoń, niemal spodziewając się, że facet zamiast ołówka wręczył jej bombę, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Zorientowawszy się, że sama nadal klęczy przy ziemi, błyskawicznie poderwała się i z powrotem usiadła przy stoliku.

Uśmiechnięty dziwoląg nie spuszczał z Sae uważnego spojrzenia. Odchrząknęła, by pokryć zmieszanie. Ale dlaczego się speszyła, skoro to ona siedziała tam pierwsza? Czy to normalne, że tak po prostu zaczepia cię obcy człowiek? Jak właściwie rozmawia się z ludźmi?

Nie znając odpowiedzi na te pytania, Sae z braku lepszego pomysłu postanowiła popłynąć z prądem.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Pomóc? – powtórzył facet, a jego twarz na moment zastygła w totalnym zaskoczeniu. Chwilę później wybuchnął śmiechem, jakby Sae powiedziała jakiś znakomity żart. – Aha, czaję. Jesteś z tych, co udają niedostępne. Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. Nowa na dzielni? – zmienił temat tak zgrabnie, jak gdyby od urodzenia nie robił nic innego. Nie tylko nie wydawał się niezrażony brakiem reakcji, ale wręcz całkowicie wyluzowany: oparł się łokciem o blat stolika i błysnął równymi zębami w kolejnym uśmiechu.

Sae wzruszyła ramionami.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła tylko.

– Ha, wiedziałem. – facet klasnął w dłonie, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że wręcz popisuje się doskonałym zgryzem. – Gdyby taka laseczka mieszkała tu wcześniej, zauważyłbym, tej.

W innych okolicznościach po usłyszeniu takich słów Sae kazałaby mu spadać albo i sama opuściła kawiarenkę, ale coś sprawiło, że wbrew sobie parsknęła śmiechem. Bezczelność podrywu kolidowała z absurdalną fryzurą, pstrokatym krawatem, szerokim wyszczerzem i dialektem Kansai, jakim posługiwał się ten cudak. Całość składała się na osobliwe połączenie, które zamiast budzić niepokój, jedynie intrygowało.

– Zagadujesz tak wszystkie dziewczyny?

– Skąd. Tylko takie gorące jak ty, maleńka. – facet nawet się nie zająknął. – I takie z dobrym gustem. Co to za zespół? – z tymi słowami przechylił głowę w bok, nasłuchując, czego właśnie słuchała Sae.

Trafił; rozmowy o muzyce stanowiły na nią najlepszy haczyk, zwłaszcza że w Soul Society podobnych muzycznych świrów było jak na lekarstwo. Sae sięgnęła po pudełko po płycie i pokazała ją towarzyszowi.

– Depeche Mode. Singiel „It’s No Good” – wyjaśniła, spodziewając się, że nie będzie wiedział, co to takiego. Ku jej zdumieniu, jego wyszczerz tylko się poszerzył.

– Ooo, dobry wybór. Widziałem ich w osiemdziesiątym ósmym. Niczego sobie kapela.

– Widziałeś ich?! – Sae natychmiast podskoczyła w miejscu. – O rany, iść na ich koncert to moje wielkie marzenie. Ale czekaj – nagle zmrużyła oczy. – Powiedziałeś osiemdziesiąty ósmy? Nie wyglądasz na tak starego.

Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami.

– Dla ciebie nie wyglądam, dla siebie wyglądam. – to rzekłszy, bezceremonialnie pokazał jej język. W tym momencie Sae mogłaby się oburzyć, ale coś przykuło jej uwagę. Facet zauważył to nie bez rozbawienia. – No i czego się jopisz?

– Co tam masz? – bezwiednie wystawiła z ust koniuszek języka i pokazała go palcem, demonstrując miejsce, które tak ją zainteresowało. Typ ewidentnie miał coś na języku, ale nie przypominało to niczego, co do tej pory widziała.

Zamrugał zaskoczony i dopiero po chwili do Sae dotarło, że przecież w Świecie Żywych zadawanie takich pytań raczej jest nie na miejscu – przede wszystkim z tego prostego faktu, iż to, co jej wydawało się obce, dla nich stanowiło chleb powszedni. Już otwierała usta, by się wycofać, jednak facet tylko znowu parsknął śmiechem i ani słowem nie skomentował zdziwienia Sae.

– Jesteś bardziej niewinna, niż się wydajesz, kotku. – wtedy znów wywalił język, tym razem w całej okazałości prezentując na jego środku coś jakby metalowe kółko. – To tylko kolczyk. Chcesz popatrzeć z bliska, tej? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Sae, na co ta tylko parsknęła. Tajemnica została wyjaśniona; oczywiście wiedziała, czym są kolczyki. Po prostu nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że ludzie mogą robić je sobie poza uszami.

Nim się spostrzegła, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zaczęła czuć się całkowicie rozluźniona w towarzystwie nieprzewidywalnego typa. Gadanie z obcymi ludźmi (zwłaszcza ludźmi) nie leżało w jej naturze, ale przy tym facecie jakoś ciężko było zachować nadmierną ostrożność. Jego bezczelność i luzactwo poniekąd udzielało się rozmówcy.

– Więc lubisz rysować?

Sae zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc, skąd niby wiedział. Pojęła to, dopiero gdy spuściła wzrok; oczywiście, jej towarzysz po prostu patrzył na szkicownik, który leżał przed nią na blacie. Speszyła się i w panice ruszyła zasłonić kartkę, ale on i tak zdążył już dostrzec jej najnowsze dzieło.

– Ciekawe – opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, posłał Sae uśmieszek i tajemnicze spojrzenie przymrużonych oczu. – Dobra jesteś.

– To nic takiego – zaprzeczyła Sae.

– Ależ nie, nie bądź taka skromna. Masz talent.

Nim Sae zdołała choćby otworzyć usta, jakoś wyjaśnić, skomentować, płynąca z odtwarzacza muzyka skończyła się. Na stanowisku zapadła cisza; chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż kąciki ust faceta uniosły się znów w lekkim uśmieszku.

– I co teraz? Co wybiorą twoje złote rączki? A może chcesz, żebym to ja coś zaproponował – rzucił takim tonem, jakby doskonale się bawił.

Sae pokręciła głową i sięgnęła do odtwarzacza, by schować płytę do pudełka. Następnie poskładała swoje rozrzucone ołówki i wstała z miejsca.

– Chyba muszę już iść.

– Czekaj, nie uciekaj mi. – on również wstał. – Często tu bywasz? Jak ci na imię?

Jego natrętność powinna ją przestraszyć albo w najlepszym razie wzbudzić ostrożność. A jednak nie próbował jej zatrzymać, nie próbował niczego, co mogłoby ją zaniepokoić. Po prostu patrzył na nią, uśmiechając się tym swoim dziwacznym uśmiechem.

– Iriyama… Sae.

– Sae. Ślicznie – bez ogródek nazwał ją po imieniu; naprawdę nie owijał w bawełnę. – Jak się pisze?

– „Iri” jak w słowie „wchodzić”, „yama” jak w słowie „góra”— Właściwie czekaj, napiszę ci.

Niewiele myśląc, Sae chwyciła swój szkicownik i odwróciła go na ostatnią stronę. Tam nabazgrała własne imię i podetknęła mu pod nos.

– Niezgorsza pisownia. – facet pokiwał głową. – Teraz moja kolej. Daj mi no ten ołóweczek.

Po chwili poniżej podpisu Sae znalazł się drugi, znacznie schludniejszy. Podczas gdy ona próbowała odgadnąć czytanie, on tylko się szczerzył.

– I jak? Umiesz rozszyfrować?

– Hirako… Mako? – postanowiła zaryzykować i celowo podała czytanie, które niemal na pewno było błędne. Mako to nazwa ryby, a nie ludzkie imię, ale z jakiegoś powodu zażartowanie sobie z niego w tym momencie wydało jej się świetnym pomysłem.

– Shinji, dziewczynko, Shinji – nadąsany Hirako podłubał sobie palcem w uchu, ale niezadowolenie szybko mu minęło. – Lepiej zapamiętaj to imię. Zobaczę cię tu jeszcze kiedyś?

Wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi Sae usłyszała swój własny głos:

– Pewnie, czemu nie?


	2. Violator

Do diabła. Nie tak miało być.

Sae nieoczekiwanie spostrzegła, że wisi do góry nogami w powietrzu. Uderzenie w brzuch, jakiego przed chwilą doświadczyła, zmusiło ją do odkaszlnięcia. W polu jej widzenia pojawiły się, zawieszone w powietrzu tak jak i ona, kropelki krwi. Ich czerwień odbijała blady blask księżyca, nadając im wygląd czerwonych pereł.

Sae wpatrzyła się w nie z dziecięcym wręcz zadziwieniem.

Poczucie zawieszenia w czasoprzestrzeni zniknęło; jej ciało gwałtownie opadło w dół, uderzając ciężko o ziemię. Ogarnęło ją zamroczenie, a gdzieś po drodze wypuściła z dłoni zanpakutou. Jasna cholera. Wszystko szło coraz gorzej i gorzej.

Skulona na trawie, cała obolała, Sae zmusiła się do podźwignięcia na łokciu. Wybrakowana ostrość wzroku pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, lecz wystarczała, by w niedalekiej odległości mogła dostrzec najsilniejszego Hollowa, z jakim do tej pory miała do czynienia.

Jak do tego w ogóle doszło?

Jeszcze godzinę temu wracała do domu z kawiarenki, gdzie znów spotkała się z Hirako. Jeszcze godzinę temu w jej głowie wciąż leciał w zapętleniu polecony przez niego utwór; jeszcze godzinę temu planowała narysować w szkicowniku ostatnie kilka dni, które mimo trudów misji i wyobcowania zaczynały się robić odrobinę bardziej znośne.

Niestety, właśnie wtedy nie tylko dostała sygnał Hollowa, ale wręcz _poczuła_ go.

Silna energia duchowa złapała ją niczym zwierzę w sidła. Na samym środku ulicy poczuła nagle ogromne, przytłaczające ciśnienie, i zorientowała się, że nie może się ruszyć. Nawet złapanie oddechu wydawało się iście syzyfowym zadaniem. Nogi jej zmiękły, odmawiając posłuszeństwa, a po plecach przebiegł upiorny, zimny dreszcz.

Musiała się ruszyć. Musiała wygrzebać się z sideł i zrobić porządek z tym Hollowem.

Drżącą dłonią sięgnęła do kieszeni po Soul Candy. Ze stresu prawie wypuściła opakowanie na ziemię; musiała poprawić uchwyt i dopiero wtedy zdołała połknąć pastylkę. W kolejnej sekundzie jej duchowa forma znalazła się poza pseudociałem, a wykonywanie ruchów stało się odrobinę łatwiejsze.

Odrobinę.

Nakazawszy Yuki wracać do domu, Sae ruszyła w kierunku, z którego odczuwała tę przerażającą energię duchową. Im bardziej się tam zbliżała, tym bardziej owa energia oblepiała ją swoimi obleśnymi mackami, zasiewając w jej umyśle strach i poczucie beznadziei. Kiedy w końcu dostrzegła Hollowa w polu widzenia, musiała zmusić się, żeby nie krzyknąć.

Nie, nie wyglądał na potężnego. Nie był wielki i ohydny. Może właśnie w tym tkwiła jego przerażająca potęga. Niepozorny, niewielki, zwyczajny – innymi słowy, wyglądem w żadnym stopniu nie zdradzał energii duchowej, jaka właśnie przenikała Sae na wylot, paraliżując ją od stóp do głów.

Sae dobyła miecza. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, kiedy z kataną w dłoni mierzyła Hollowa wzrokiem.

A potem wyleciała w powietrze.

Nawet nie wiedziała, co ją trafiło. Uczucie bólu zostało wyparte przez totalne, całkowite zdumienie spowodowane utratą gruntu pod nogami i czerwienią kropelek krwi przed jej oczyma. Czuła się tak, jakby to nie ona, Iriyama Sae, została uderzona, lecz ktoś zupełnie inny, a ona tylko patrzyła na to z boku.

Nawet kiedy upadła na ziemię, nie do końca docierało do niej, co właściwie się stało. Przecież nie została dotknięta; odkąd tylko zobaczyła tego Hollowa, on nie tylko nie zaatakował, ale nawet się nie poruszył. Wielkie oczodoły maski ziały czernią niczym bezdenne jeziora i jedynie ciśnienie duchowe napierało na Sae niczym prasa hydrauliczna.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz.

_Zamierzasz się dalej użalać czy ruszysz się wreszcie?_

W jej głowie rozbrzmiał głos. To Michikake, leżący może metr albo półtora od niej samej. Zgubiła go podczas uderzenia o ziemię, lecz nie wylądował dość daleko, by nie dała rady go sięgnąć. Wciąż mogła odzyskać miecz i uwolnić jego moc, a wtedy może miałaby z tym Hollowem jakieś szanse. Wtedy może miałaby—

Nim jej umysł zdążył choćby o tym pomyśleć, Sae instynktownie uskoczyła.

Z miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą leżała, zostało nagle wyrwane spore połacie trawy wraz z ziemią.

Korzystając ze zmiany położenia, Sae schwyciła swoje zanpakutou i ścisnęła rękojeść tak mocno, że pobielały jej kostki. Nie mogła już więcej pozwolić sobie na utratę jedynego orężu. Bez Michikake czekała ją pewna śmierć. Ledwo oddychając, popatrzyła w miejsce wyrwania trawy i uświadomiła sobie, że cudem uniknęła rozczłonkowania.

Ten Hollow najwyraźniej posiadał zdolność siania zniszczenia nawet bez nawiązywania fizycznego kontaktu.

Z ust Sae dobiegło gorzkie parsknięcie. Czy ta sieczka mogła przebiegać gorzej? Znajdowała się sam na sam z Hollowem, którego energia duchowa ją przytłaczała i który zdążył już ją całkiem nieźle zmęczyć, choć sam nawet nie ruszył palcem. Prognozy nie prezentowały się zbyt pokrzepiająco.

_To nie czas na załamywanie się. Weź się w garść._

Michikake niecierpliwie pogonił swoją właścicielkę, która, słysząc to, wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. Miał rację. Nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji należało walczyć do końca, a poza tym każdy Hollow, nieważne jak potężny, musiał mieć słaby punkt.

_Nie wolno ci pozostać w jednym miejscu. Zmieniaj położenie, rób uniki. A potem użyj mnie wreszcie i pozbądźmy się tej szkarady._

– Wiem – odparła Sae; własny głos zabrzmiał w jej uszach dziwnie obco, dziwnie sztywno. – Liczę na ciebie.

Wtedy wyczuła, że nadchodzi kolejny niewidzialny atak. Tym razem była na to przygotowana; błyskrokiem przemieściła się na drugą stronę trawnika, nim Hollow zdołał jej sięgnąć. Tam jednak nie zdążyła złapać oddechu, bo oto nadszedł kolejny cios. Unik, cios, unik. Ten sam cykl powtórzył się kilka razy, aż wreszcie Sae nabrała dystansu i mocniej ścisnęła rękojeść swojego miecza. Musiała zaryzykować.

– Barwij, Michikake.

Katana przeobraziła się. Srebro ostrza, lawenda na rękojeści – wszystko stało się opalizująco czarne, połyskując w świetle księżyca tak samo, jak wcześniej robiły to krople krwi. Także i otoczenie zabarwiło się opalizującymi kolorami, jak gdyby samo powietrze nabrało widzialnych, żywych barw. Sae poczuła nagły przypływ spokoju niczym plaster na strach. Uda jej się. Michikake jej nie zawiedzie. Choć mieli zupełnie różne charaktery i podejście do wielu spraw, jedno ich łączyło:

Nie znosili szkaradzieństwa.

Niestety dla Sae, Hollowy były nie tylko szkaradne. Były też przerażające. A ten najwyraźniej nie umiał docenić barw, jakie wywołało uwolnienie Michikake.

Powietrze przeszył głuchy ryk, zupełnie jakby niebo pękało na pół. Ryk ten zmroził Sae, choć doskonale wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić sobie na choćby chwilę wahania. Każdy nerw w jej ciele krzyczał: „Niebezpieczeństwo! Niebezpieczeństwo!”. Hollow wyprostował się. Szykował się do bezpośredniego natarcia, a ona stała jak skamieniała, z pobielałymi wargami i drżącymi dłońmi. Czemu prawdziwy paraliż ogarnął ją dopiero teraz? Czemu unikanie ataków na odległość okazało się łatwiejsze od stawienia czoła Hollowowi oko w oko?

_Nie bądź głupia! Zaatakuj, nim on zrobi to pierwszy!_

– Tak! – odkrzyknęła Sae łamiącym się głosem. Coś ciepłego pociekło jej po policzkach. – Tak zamierzam zrobić!

Hollow przemieścił się; zaczął zmniejszać odległość, zbliżać się do Sae. Poprawiła uchwyt na rękojeści i wyskoczyła w górę, unosząc miecz nad głowę. Jej wzrok zaszył się mgłą, w miejscu stwora widziała tylko czarną plamę. Chyba krzyknęła, a przynajmniej próbowała, bo gardło całkiem jej ochrypło.

Świst. Michikake napotkał opór, lecz ciął dalej. Rozległ się odgłos podobny do rwania materiału.

W kolejnej sekundzie Sae ogłuszył kolejny ryk, a opór zmienił kierunek. Została odepchnięta, wręcz odrzucona, i wylądowała w niewielkiej odległości od Hollowa. Opadła na kolana; z szeroko otwartych oczu płynęły strużki łez. Zamrugała i podniosła dłonie na wysokość twarzy, tak jakby z nich mogła odczytać, co przecięła mieczem, jednak ujrzała tylko czerń smolistej jak olej krwi stwora.

Nacisk energii duchowej zwiększył się. Zraniony Hollow podchodził. Sae ani drgnęła, klęcząc przy ziemi i wpatrując się we własne okrwawione dłonie, na które skapywały łzy wielkie jak grochy.

_Wstawaj! Zginiesz, jeśli nie wstaniesz!_

Im głośniej krzyczał Michikake, tym bardziej trzymająca go dłoń opuszczała się.

_Zamierzasz poddać się tak łatwo?_

To bez sensu. To nie jest poddanie się. To druzgocąca porażka.

_Zgłupiałaś do reszty?_

– Zgłupiałaś do reszty, tej?

…To nie Michikake, to rzeczywisty, znajomy głos rozległ się gdzieś nad jej głową.

Mimo żałosnej ostrości widzenia z powodu łez Sae podniosła głowę. Przez środek nieba, w poprzek księżyca, nadlatywała postać z mieczem w dłoni.

Skoczyła ponad Hollowa, który, nie spodziewając się nowego przeciwnika, zaskowyczał. Sekundę przed tym, jak jego łapa opadła na Sae, miecz przybysza odciął ją przy samym ramieniu (o ile można to w ogóle nazwać ramieniem), przez co ta ciężko upadła na ziemię.

Szeroko otwarte, załzawione oczy Sae zamrugały.

Przybysz wylądował między Sae a Hollowem. Nie odwrócił się do dziewczyny, jednak słowa, jakie wypowiedział, bez wątpienia były skierowane do niej.

– Ty pusta pałko. Po kiego wałka pakujesz się tam, gdzie mogą cię zadeptać!

Sae oniemiała. Wątpliwe, że zdołałaby wykrztusić z siebie jakąś odpowiedź, jednak i tak by nie zdążyła, gdyż przybysz ponownie wyskoczył w górę.

W obliczu nowego, silniejszego wroga Hollow już całkowicie zapomniał o Sae. Z przeszywającym powietrze rykiem uniósł łapę ku przybyszowi z mieczem, ten jednak wydawał się mieć za nic zagrożenie, nie wyglądał też na choćby odrobinę skrępowanego ciężarem energii duchowej Hollowa. Nie tracąc ani chwili, zamachnął się mieczem, a on wbił się w stwora jak w masło i niemal bez wysiłku pozbawił go kolejnego odnóża.

Sae z trudem mogła złapać oddech. Cóż za ogromną siłę musiał posiadać ten człowiek, skoro w ledwo minutę zdobył przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, z którym sama męczyła się przez tyle czasu!

Reszta walki potoczyła się niemal jednostronnie. Hollow próbował jeszcze zranić wroga, jednak przybysz gwizdał na takie próby. Po prostu cios za ciosem szatkował stwora na coraz drobniejsze kawałki, aż w końcu zadał ostateczne cięcie; przepołowiony Hollow rozpadł się i obrócił w proch, który uleciał w powietrze niczym gwiezdny pył wśród opalizujących barw Michikake.

Głucha cisza, jaka po tym nastąpiła, przeraźliwie dzwoniła w uszach.

Oddychając płytko, Sae wypuściła Michikake i sama osunęła się na kolana. Choć zagrożenie już zniknęło, łzy nadal płynęły jej z oczu obfitymi strumieniami. Oniemiała patrzyła, jak postać, która przed chwilą z taką łatwością pokonała Hollowa, ląduje na ziemi kilka kroków przed nią… i nagle ją zmroziło.

Buty jak od brytyjskiego moda. Nieskazitelna koszula w połączeniu z dziwacznym krawatem. Absurdalna, lecz dziwnie udana fryzura. Wreszcie równe zęby, teraz ukazane nie w uśmiechu, a niezadowolonym grymasie.

– Shin… ji…?

Nie ulegało wątpliwości. Hollowa pokonał Hirako Shinji, ten bezczelnie uroczy człowiek – najwyraźniej jednak nie człowiek. Sae uniosła dłonie do twarzy, by otrzeć łzy, poprawić ostrość widzenia, upewnić się, że nie ma zwid. Że to naprawdę Hirako stoi przed nią z zanpakutou w dłoni i patrzy na nią spojrzeniem tak pełnym dezaprobaty, że ciężar tego spojrzenia niemal dorównywał ciężarowi energii duchowej Hollowa sprzed chwili.

Upaprane krwią Hollowa palce Sae pozostawiły na jej policzkach lepki ślad, jednak poprawa ostrości widzenia nie zmieniła widoku, jaki właśnie oglądała. Naprzeciw niej wciąż stała ta sama osoba. Z piersi Sae dobył się krótki szloch.

Hirako jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na nią, a potem jego ekspresja zmieniła się ze zirytowanej w niedowierzającą.

– No i czego ryczysz? Tsk, lubisz zmuszać człowieka, żeby ruszył tyłek.

– Shinji… – powtórzyła Sae, nie bacząc na to, że brzmi jak zepsuta płyta. – Dlaczego…

– Idiotka. Miałem pozwolić ci dostać manto od takiego byle czego? – Hirako z niezadowoleniem popatrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. W końcu prychnął pod nosem, schował swój miecz, a następnie nachylił się nad Sae i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. – Wstawaj.

Przyjęła ją sztywno jak w transie, nadal oszołomiona tym, co się właśnie stało. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że poobijana i z oczami pełnymi łez musi prezentować sobą naprawdę żałosny obrazek, ale… To wszystko bladło w porównaniu z tym, co właśnie się dokonało.

Mówiąc najprościej: zawiodła swoją misję. Nie zdołała pokonać Hollowa, a jej nędzne życie zostało oszczędzone tylko dlatego, że jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu obok przechodził ktoś posiadający moce shinigami.

Jeszcze dziwniejszym zrządzeniem losu tym kimś okazał się jej „znajomy” ze świata ludzi.

Nic z tego nie trzymało się kupy. Sae kręciło się w głowie, była wyczerpana i ranna. Mimo to nie spuszczała załzawionego wzroku z Hirako. Z tak wytrzeszczonymi oczami musiała wyglądać jak mucha.

– Co się gapisz, tej? – fuknął Hirako na ten widok. – A może jakieś „Dziękuję, Shinji”? Jakiś buziak z wdzięczności?

– Dziękuję, Shinji – odparła automatycznie Sae.

– Ech, do czterech liter taki interes. Twoje szczęście, że w porę wyczułem, co się święci.

Z tymi słowami Hirako spojrzał w ziemię, ale celowo się ociągając, prawie jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Niezręczna cisza tylko potęgowała ten efekt. Sae zrozumiała, że wielkodusznie dał jej szansę, by wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą. Nawet jeśli ta twarz była wysmarowana łzami i oleistą krwią.

Przełknęła ślinę i postanowiła wykorzystać tę szansę.

– Więc… ty też jesteś shinigami…

– Hm? – zerknął na nią z ukosa; przez ułamek sekundy jego wzrok pociemniał groźnie. A może tylko jej się zdawało? – Aa, tak. I co z tego.

– Po prostu… nie spodziewałam się. Sądziłam, że jestem tutaj całkiem sama.

Krótki śmiech, jaki wydał z siebie Hirako, zbił ją z tropu. Nie wiedziała, czy z niej szydzi, a może rozbawiła go jej naiwność, którą, nawiasem mówiąc, sama zaczęła sobie teraz uświadamiać.

– Naprawdę nic nie wiesz o życiu, dziecinko. Czemu tak uważałaś? Ja od naszego pierwszego spotkania wiedziałem, że mam do czynienia z shinigami.

– Cóż… – Sae speszyła się własnym niezdecydowaniem. – To dlatego, że nie czuć od ciebie aury shinigami…

Spojrzenie, jakie Hirako posłał jej w tamtej chwili, wystarczyłoby, żeby spiorunować dziesięciu potężnych mężczyzn. Sae także zadrżała mimowolnie, jednak zmusiła się, by wytrzymać ten wzrok. Widząc to, Hirako parsknął i nawet zdobył się na krzywy uśmieszek.

– Doprawdy? A może to po prostu ty nie umiesz wyczuwać aury jak należy?

– Nie, to niemożliwe – zaprzeczyła Sae. – Poza tym nigdy nie widziałam cię w Seireitei… Jesteś silny, musiałabym—

Urwała; uśmieszek Hirako poszerzył się, a Sae zrozumiała, że w istocie, było dokładnie tak, jak mówiła. Nie dało się nie rozpoznać aury shinigami. Nie dało się nie znać kogoś o tak potężnej sile.

Świadomość uderzyła ją mocniej niż atak Hollowa.

On po prostu nie zamierzał się jej tłumaczyć.

– Dlaczego…?

– Dlaczego? – powtórzył pogardliwie Hirako i wykonał ruch podbródka w kierunku Sae. – A dlaczego wysłali naprzeciw Hollowom takiego cieniasa jak ty? To twój zasrany obowiązek się nimi zajmować, ale najwyraźniej potrafisz tylko ryczeć. Chyba ten mieczyk nie służy ci jedynie do ozdoby i tworzenia ładnych widoków, co? Naucz się troszczyć sama o siebie, bo nie zawsze będziesz mieć tyle szczęścia, by ktoś przybył ci z pomocą.

Choć jeszcze chwilę temu nie przejmowała się swoim żałosnym stanem, teraz Sae wyraźnie poczuła piekący wstyd. Tak, miał rację. Potrafiła tylko drżeć ze strachu przed Hollowami i płakać – nawet teraz po jej pokrwawionych policzkach płynęły kolejne łzy.

Rozległo się pełne rezygnacji westchnienie Hirako. Sae nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć mu w oczy; zwiesiła ponuro głowę, lecz wtedy ciepła dłoń wylądowała na jej czubku i niezbyt delikatnie zmierzwiła szopę niesfornych włosów.

– Tej, już wystarczy tego dobrego. Przestań ryczeć. Będzie mi źle mi z tym, że doprowadziłem do płaczu taką laseczkę.

– To nie to – wymamrotała Sae pomiędzy jednym szlochem a drugim. – Po prostu… Dziękuję, Shinji.

– No i za co teraz mi dziękujesz, głupia.

Targająca jej włosami dłoń zatrzymała się. Hirako już miał ją zabrać, gdy dłoń Sae sięgnęła i chwyciła brzeg rękawa jego jedwabnej koszuli, by zatrzymać ją na miejscu.

– Jednak istnieje w tym obcym świecie ktoś, kto mnie zrozumie. Nawet jeśli to zrozumienie przejawia się powiedzeniem mi do słuchu.

Zapadła cisza. Chwilę potem czoło Sae przeszył punktowy ból: to Hirako dał jej pstryczka.

– Gadasz farmazony jak nakręcona. Pomykaj do chaty i prześpij się, inaczej zabiorę cię do siebie i będziesz spać ze mną.

I tyle. Całe napięcie zniknęło.

Na widok cwaniackiego wyszczerzu Hirako Sae wbrew sobie parsknęła śmiechem. Łzy na jej policzkach mieszały się z oleistą krwią Hollowa, a ona śmiała się i śmiała, czując, jak dotychczasowy stres i przerażenie uchodzą z niej na rzecz oszałamiającej, niczym niezmąconej ulgi.


	3. 1+2

Po mniej więcej tygodniu w Karakurze Sae stwierdziła, że życie w Świecie Żywych da się znieść. Nie licząc okazjonalnych „niespodzianek” (jak nazywała ludzkie zwyczaje i wymysły, których nie rozumiała) oraz pojawiających się gdzieniegdzie Hollowów, dni przebiegały spokojnie, a czas wolny mijał Sae na zaznawaniu ludzkich rozkoszy – przynajmniej w teorii. W praktyce rozkosze te sprowadzały się po prostu do chodzenia na spacery, szkicowania wszystkiego, co ją zaciekawiło, odwiedzania muzycznej kawiarnii wraz z Hirako, wreszcie do załatwiania prozaicznych sprawunków.

Ludzkie sklepy miały to do siebie, że można było w nich spędzić całe godziny, a i tak nie obejrzało się wszystkiego. Sae, mając za nic ciekawskie spojrzenia klientów i obsługi, nie omieszkała korzystać z dobrodziejstw tego asortymentu. Jedzenie ze Świata Żywych niczym nie przypominało znanych jej pokarmów, jednak ponieważ należała do osób ciekawych świata, co i rusz odważnie wykupowała ze sklepów kolejne wynalazki, by później próbować ich w zaciszu własnego domu. Większość z nich smakowała nieźle, zwłaszcza słone przekąski.

Zbliżał się wieczór siódmego dnia misji. Sae wracała właśnie do mieszkania z torbą płatków śniadaniowych oraz naręczem czegoś, co nazywało się „budyniem”. Głowę miała zaprzątniętą pomysłami na nowy obraz i snuciem planów na kolejny dzień (może znowu spotka Hirako? Ostatnio dziwnie przywiązała się do jego towarzystwa), toteż nie od razu usłyszała niosące się echem wołanie i uświadomiła sobie, że słyszy własne imię.

– Saeee! Tej, Sae! Nie udawaj, że mnie nie znasz!

Głos był okraszony znajomym akcentem z dialektu Kansai. Dobiegał gdzieś z tyłu, skąd Sae sama niedawno przyszła.

Mimowolnie wciągnęła powietrze.

Hirako Shinji.

Ten typ był naprawdę nietuzinkowy. Już nawet pomijając jego dziwactwa i usposobienie, Sae nie umiała go rozgryźć, a odkąd ocalił ją przed Hollowem, myślała o nim znacznie częściej, niż wolałaby to przyznać. Dowiedziała się już, że był shinigami, ale co robił w Świecie Żywych? Dlaczego nigdy przedtem o nim nie słyszała? Czemu zbywał wszelkie próby podpytywania go o którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy?

Sae skłamałaby, mówiąc, że nie przeszło jej przez myśl po prostu sprawdzenie go. Wypytanie o jego nazwisko, przeszukanie kartotek, cokolwiek. Tylko że nie miała takiej możliwości. Uziemiona w Świecie Żywych, odcięta od kontaktu z Soul Society, mogła co najwyżej puszczać bańki nosem i mieć nadzieję, że zdoła dowiedzieć się czegoś po swoim powrocie.

To jednak była odległa przyszłość, a ona znajdowała się właśnie na środku ulicy i, wbrew sobie, uśmiechała na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

Przełożywszy swoje zakupy do jednej ręki, Sae obróciła się i wolną dłonią pomachała do Hirako, który właśnie wyłonił się zza rogu kilkanaście metrów od niej. On odmachał entuzjastycznie i przyspieszył, by zrównać krok z Sae. Wtedy dostrzegła, że nie szedł sam – towarzyszyła mu dziewczyna w marynarskim mundurku i owalnych okularach na nosie.

To coś nowego. Chyba pierwszy raz widziała Hirako w czymś towarzystwie.

– Siema wiara! – gdy już znaleźli się na tej samej wysokości, Hirako bez najmniejszego skrępowania przytulił Sae na powitanie. Odpowiedziała mu klepnięciem po plecach, lecz jej wzrok nie odrywał się od stojącej za nim dziewczyny w okularach. Spostrzegł to, a jego usta natychmiast uformowały uśmieszek.

Dziewczyna w okularach także zauważyła ciekawskie spojrzenie Sae, jednak, odwrotnie niż Hirako, nie zdawała się nim w żaden sposób przejęta. Po prostu szturchnęła Hirako łokciem i wskazała na Sae podbródkiem.

– Twoja obecna dziewczyna?

– Pff, co ty pleciesz? – Hirako zbył chłodne słowa nerwowym śmiechem. – Seryjnie, ty i te twoje żarty. – ponieważ jednak zaraz uświadomił sobie, że obie panie wpatrują się w niego wyczekująco, dał sobie spokój. Odchrząknął i skinął na swoją towarzyszkę. – Aa, Sae, to jest Lisa. Lisa, poznaj Sae—

– Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu—

– Moją pierwszą miłość.

– Że co? – bardziej zaskoczona całą wymianą zdań niż jej zwieńczeniem, Sae tylko zamrugała.

Podobnie jak Hirako, Lisa mówiła dialektem Kansai. W przeciwieństwie do niego zdawała się jednak do bólu wręcz rzeczowa. Widząc, że jej towarzysz nie przestaje się popisywać, postąpiła krok do przodu, całkowicie go ignorując, i bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła dłoń ku Sae.

– Yadoumaru Lisa.

Sae uścisnęła ją nie bez pewnego oszołomienia.

– Iriyama Sae… Miło cię poznać.

Lisa skinęła głową, po czym cofnęła się z powrotem do Hirako. Równocześnie nie przestawała mierzyć Sae uważnym spojrzeniem zza szkieł okularów, zupełnie jakby oceniała każdy szczegół jej wyglądu. Sae niepewnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Lisa chyba nie dostrzegła nic, co wprawiłoby ją w niezadowolenie, bo, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sae, bez ogródek wbiła oskarżycielski palec w Hirako.

– Nie słuchaj tych dyrdymałów o jego pierwszej miłości. Gada tak do wszystkich ładnych dziewczyn.

– Lisa! – jęknął żałośnie Hirako. – Weź mi tej nie psuj dobrego wrażenia.

– Dobrego wrażenia? Chyba ci się przyśniło, że kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś na kimś dobre wrażenie. Na szczęście ona – Lisa skinęła na Sae – wygląda na dość rozgarniętą, by nie dać się złapać na te twoje pierdoły.

Sae w rosnącym zdezorientowaniu śledziła dyskusję pomiędzy Hirako a Lisą.

– Przecież ci tej powtarzam, że to żadne pierdoły.

– To nie moja sprawa, z kim się umawiasz, po prostu się jej dziwię.

– A ja nie! Nie znasz się, to się nie odzywaj!

– Ja się nie znam? Skarbie, widziałam takie rzeczy, o których nawet ci się nie śniło. W porównaniu ze mną jesteś totalnym żółtodziobem.

– Ekhm – Sae odchrząknęła, widząc, że sytuacja zaczyna przybierać absurdalny obrót. – Wybacz, Shinji, ale… to twoja siostra?

Lisa i Hirako równocześnie umilkli. Obrzucili dziewczynę zdumionymi spojrzeniami, a potem znów popatrzyli po sobie, jakby w życiu nie usłyszeli bardziej kuriozalnego wymysłu. Sae mimowolnie skuliła się, od razu żałując zadania tego pytania. Czy to było zbyt osobiste?

Wyprostowawszy się, Hirako z zażenowaniem podrapał się po karku.

– Ahaha, no, nie do końca. Ale mieszkamy razem.

Oczy Sae zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej okrągłe. Widząc to, Lisa tylko westchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz. Jesteśmy współlokatorami, nie kochankami. Chyba bym musiała na głowę upaść – dokończyła ze zdegustowaną miną.

– W-wcale tak nie pomyślałam! – zaprzeczyła automatycznie Sae.

– Jasne. A ten wzrok pełen ulgi to zrobiłaś dla zasady.

Mimo że przytyk Lisy prawdopodobnie miał na celu tylko sprawdzić Sae niż faktycznie ją speszyć, Hirako wyszczerzył zęby. Sae spiorunowała go wzrokiem, na co on przeobraził wyszczerz w słodki uśmiech. Co za bezczelność.

Ponieważ jednak zaprzeczenia Sae nie robiły nikomu różnicy, Lisa dość szybko zmieniła temat. Tym razem zwróciła się do Hirako.

– Swoją drogą rzadko się zdarza, żebyś tak długo interesował się jedną dziewczyną. Zwykle tylko bzykasz i znikasz.

– Lisa – rzucił ostrzegawczo Hirako, łapiąc się dłonią za brzeg nosa.

– Aa, chyba już rozumiem. Jeszcze jej nie przeleciałeś? Zawiodłam się na tobie. Powiedz ty mi – Lisa ponownie popatrzyła na Sae – naprawdę nie zauważyłaś, że tego kretyna interesuje tylko, jak wskoczyć ci do łóżka?

– Ja… um…

– Nie, serio, dość tego. – głos Hirako nagle opadł na niebezpiecznie niskie tony. Popatrzył na Lisę z pretensją w oczach, chociaż ta najwyraźniej za nic miała jego pretensje. – Daj jej już spokój, Lisa. Sae to co innego, zakazuję ci jej dokuczać.

Lisa tylko parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. Nie wyglądała, jakby zapewnienia Hirako ją wzruszyły, ale nagle uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie, a jej oczy rozbłysły za szkłami okularów.

– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Skoro tak, Sae, może odwiedzisz nas w domu? – zaproponowała nagle. – Jeśli Shinji twierdzi, że jesteś wyjątkowa, wszyscy będą zachwyceni, by móc cię poznać.

Sae przechyliła głowę w bok.

– Wszyscy?

– Lisa, kto ci pozwolił decydować? – Hirako szybko wepchnął się pomiędzy Sae i Lisę, chociaż trudno było stwierdzić, którą z nich próbuje odgrodzić. – Tylko Mashiro jest na tyle szalona, by zapraszać do nas swoje randki.

– To może najwyższy czas, żeby lider też pokazał jaja. – Lisa jedynie posłała mu uśmieszek. – A może się boisz?

W tamtym momencie Sae po raz pierwszy miała okazję oglądać Hirako między młotem a kowadłem. Niepewnie zerknął na stojącą za nim Sae, potem na Lisę, wreszcie stęknął z niezadowoleniem i przeczesał sobie włosy palcami. Chyba został pokonany.

Kiedy odwrócił się twarzą do Sae, uśmiechał się promiennie, tak jakby próbował ukryć tym uśmiechem jakieś wielkie zakłopotanie.

– No, trudno się z tym kłócić. To może wpadniesz do mnie jutro, Sae? Jak zobaczysz moją kolekcję winyli, to ci kopara opadnie.

– Winyle? Dobrze, że nie znaczki.

Kąśliwa uwaga Lisy została puszczona mimo uszu przez oboje. Sae chwilę patrzyła na Hirako, jakby obawiając się, że jego (nie całkiem jego) propozycja to tylko żart, a jej przyjęcie narazi ją na śmieszność. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, a Hirako z tym samym nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Wreszcie Sae wciągnęła powietrze i postanowiła przekroczyć tę linię.

– Jasne, uwielbiam winyle! O której?

Hirako otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia, ale i po twarzy Lisy przebiegło zaskoczenie. Czyżby sama pomysłodawczyni nie brała swojego pomysłu na serio? Sae nie rozumiała, co to za konszachty panowały między tą dwójką, lecz widok tych min tylko utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że podjęła dobrą decyzję.

Nie bacząc na to, że pozostawia swoją współlokatorkę na chodniku, Hirako dopadł do Sae. Bez pytania przejął od niej część zakupów, a potem wziął ją pod uwolnioną od ciężaru rękę.

– Pomogę ci z tymi tobołami, maleńka. Odprowadzę cię do domu, a jutro przyjdę po ciebie… Powiedzmy, o piętnastej? Na pewno będziesz zachwycona. Mam chyba trochę tych twoich Depeszy, mówię ci—

Zanim odeszli w swoją stronę, Hirako odwrócił się przez ramię, by zerknąć na oszołomioną Lisę. Położył sobie palec na ustach w żartobliwym geście, jednak jego oczy się nie śmiały.

* * *

– Podsumowując, Shinji przyprowadzi jutro dziewczynę – dokończyła Lisa takim tonem, jakby dzieliła się właśnie poufnymi informacjami.

Słysząc to, sześć par oczu zaokrągliło się w zdumieniu. Zapadła oniemiała cisza. Lisa z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową; spodziewała się takiej reakcji, jednak satysfakcja, jaką poczuła w tamtym momencie, przerosła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Musi chyba częściej drażnić Hirako, nawet jeśli zwykle to robota Hiyori.

Ona i sześć pozostałych osób siedzieli w przestronnym magazynie, jaki zamieszkiwali już od wielu, wielu lat. Co prawda w którymś momencie udało im się wydzielić przestrzeń na oddzielne pokoje dla każdego z nich, ale ograniczona prywatność sprawiała, że zazwyczaj i tak siedzieli w „salonie”. Służące do tego celu pomieszczenie główne dostosowano tak, by kilka osób mogło przebywać tam jednocześnie bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym; znajdowały się tam sporej wielkości stolik, kanapa i parę innych mebli codziennego użytku, takich jak choćby lodówka. Można było natrafić także na wątpliwej jakości artykuły do ćwiczeń fizycznych, a tu i ówdzie porozrzucane zostały pochowane w futerałach miecze.

W tym właśnie pokoju siedziała grupa Visoredów z zapartym tchem słuchających opowieści Lisy – wszyscy, oprócz swojego lidera.

– No i? – wreszcie cisza została przerwana; to Kensei wzruszył ramionami. – Co z tego? Niech sobie przyprowadza. Wolny kraj.

– Właśnie – Mashiro entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową. – Przyprowadzanie randek jest fajne. Zawsze dobrze się bawimy.

– Akurat ty może lepiej się nie odzywaj…

– Lisa – wtrącił Love, nim kłótnia pomiędzy tamtą dwójką zdążyła rozwinąć się na dobre. – Jesteś pewna, że Shinji tak postanowił? Nie przesłyszałaś się?

Lisa prychnęła, dając do zrozumienia, że podobne wątpliwości uwłaczają jej inteligencji. Oczywiście wcześniej w swojej opowieści pominęła drobny szczegół, że to ona wpierw zaproponowała Sae odwiedziny Hirako w jego „domu”, i nie zamierzała zdradzać go teraz. Zresztą – ponieważ sam powtórzył później tę propozycję, można było uznać to za jego własną inicjatywę. Normalka.

– Pomyślcie trochę. Poszłam z nim na zakupy, a on poleciał za nią, zanim w ogóle dotarliśmy do sklepu, i nadal nie wrócił. To chyba dostateczny dowód.

– Jakie to romantyczne. Wyczekuję z niecierpliwością jutrzejszego dnia – Rose potrząsnął głową, a co za tym idzie, także chmurą misternych loków.

– Ale czy to na pewno rozsądne, przyprowadzać tu człowieka… – Hacchi ostrożnie wyraził swój niepokój.

Wtedy Lisa wyprostowała się. Wahanie ogarnęło ją na ułamek sekundy i zniknęło, gdy tylko otworzyła usta.

– Ach, zapomniałam dodać. Ona jest shinigami.

Tym razem sześć par oczu nie tyle zaokrągliło się, co wręcz wytrzeszczyło w ekspresji absolutnego zszokowania. Cisza w magazynie osiągnęła przytłaczający wręcz poziom. Lisa już miała uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, zadowolona ze swojej nowej roli orędownika niosącego zdumienie—

Rozległ się ogłuszający łomot.

– …Hiyori?

Hiyori, z nogą wyrzuconą w górze, stała nad przewróconym krzesłem, które właśnie kopnęła. Jej twarz nie była zadziwiona. Jej twarz wyrażała wyłącznie wściekłość.

– Ten jełop, Shinji… Co on sobie myśli?!

– Hiyori – mruknął Rose, jednak jego twarz mówiła, że niezbyt wierzy w skuteczność prób uspokojenia niskiej dziewczyny.

Sekundę później pięcioro Visoredów miało okazję oglądać, jak Hiyori głośno wypuszcza powietrze przez nos, a następnie z impetem odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje do własnego pokoju, po drodze kopiąc porzuconą na ziemi puszkę piwa. Ta, jak się okazało, wcale nie była pusta, a żółtawy płyn rozprzestrzenił się mokrą plamą po podłodze magazynu. Hiyori jednak tego nie zauważyła. Trzasnąwszy drzwiami, zniknęła w swoim pokoju, pozostawiając kumpli w zrezygnowanej ciszy.

– Hiyori…

Lisa nachmurzyła się. Zaczęła odrobinę żałować swojego gadulstwa.


	4. ultra

Sae czuła się nieco jak zwierzę w zoo. A przynajmniej tak sądziła. Nigdy nie była w zoo; do niedawna nie wiedziała nawet o istnieniu czegoś takiego. Jednakże w tamtej chwili, pod naporem pięciu wbitych w nią uważnie par oczu, odnosiła wrażenie łudząco podobne do bycia oglądaną niczym egzotyczny gatunek ptaka albo eksponat w muzeum.

Hirako stał za nią, ostrożnie zerkając kolejno na każdego ze swoich współlokatorów. Wszyscy obecni prócz Lisy obserwowali Sae z jednakowym zaciekawieniem. Lisa jednie uśmiechała się do siebie. Przynajmniej nie był to już złośliwy uśmiech.

Cisza przeciągała się; Sae z trzaskiem przełknęła ślinę. Ogarniające ją zdenerwowanie powoli przeradzało się w panikę.

Zgodnie z umową, Hirako przyszedł po nią o piętnastej prosto pod dom, a następnie wyprowadził ją na obrzeża miasta, gdzie znajdował się stary magazyn. Gdyby Sae była człowiekiem, prawdopodobnie na ten widok ogarnęłyby ją wątpliwości, może niepokój – mieszkać w magazynie? To jakiś żart? – jednak ponieważ sama przybyła do Świata Żywych ledwo tydzień temu, coś takiego nie wydało jej się ani trochę dziwne.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że gdy tylko wejdą do środka, zostanie oblepiona pięcioma uważnymi spojrzeniami. Okej, wiedziała o istnieniu współlokatorki, Lisy. Ale pięcioro innych?!

Widząc, że sytuacja robi się niezręczna, Hirako odchrząknął.

– To Sae. Nie straszcie jej za bardzo.

Po pięciorgu nieznajomych przebiegł szmer – aprobaty czy dezaprobaty, Sae nie umiała stwierdzić. Po chwili jednak podejrzliwość znikła z ich twarzy i zaczęli kolejno się przedstawiać. Wesolutka dziewczyna, która wystąpiła naprzód jako pierwsza (a faktycznie rzuciła się Sae na szyję), to Mashiro. Potężny starszy pan nazywał się Hacchi. Facet w okularach to Love, mężczyzna w koszuli z falbanami nosił przezwisko Rose, a koleś o groźnym wyglądzie wojskowego – Kensei. Mimo onieśmielenia Sae dość szybko wyczuła od nich coś w rodzaju akceptacji. Nikt nie powiedział złego słowa, nikt nie zażądał wyrzucenia gościa. Chyba mogła uznać to za sukces.

Gdy uprzejmościom stało się zadość, nim niezręczna cisza zdołała się przedłużyć, Sae poczuła na swoim ramieniu palce Hirako. Otoczył ją ramieniem i najwyraźniej zamierzał wyprowadzić poza zasięg swoich współlokatorów, jednak w tym samym momencie na drugim ramieniu Sae wylądowała inna, mniejsza dłoń.

– Czekaj, czekaj. – to Lisa zatrzymała ich wpół kroku. Uśmiech na jej twarzy wyglądał tak przymilnie, że niemal podejrzanie. – Jeszcze nie zabieraj jej całej dla siebie.

– Hah? – Hirako łypnął na nią kątem oka. – Ale Sae przyszła do mnie, nie do was.

Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, bo oto Sae została odsunięta z jego objęć i poprowadzona na kanapę stojącą na środku pokoju dziennego. Lisa z przesadną słodyczą posadziła gościa, następnie skinęła na Kenseia, by ten przyniósł z aneksu kuchennego coś do picia. Sama zaś uwaliła się na kanapie obok Sae i czule objęła ją ramieniem, najwyraźniej mając za nic coś takiego jak pojęcie przestrzeni osobistej.

– Lubisz dziewczyny? – spytała bezceremonialnie. – Zostaw tego frajera i zamiast niego zabaw się ze mną.

– Emm…

– Lisa, nie sądzę, żeby Sae miała na to ochotę. – dołączywszy do zgromadzenia, Rose westchnął ciężko i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Mogłabyś po prostu zająć się nią jak gościem, a nie _tak_?

– Mogłabyś po prostu zostawić w spokoju _moją_ randkę? – wtrącił Hirako, który jednak skończył się rzucać i okrakiem usiadł na stojącym obok krześle.

– Przestańcie zanudzać. – Lisa nawet na nich nie spojrzała i nadal trzepotała rzęsami na coraz bardziej zdumioną Sae.

Na szczęście w samą porę, by ocalić Sae przed dalszym ciągiem tej dziwacznej sytuacji, zjawił się Kensei z dzbankiem herbaty. Postawił go na stoliku wraz z kilkoma filiżankami i porozlewał zręcznymi ruchami.

– Mieliśmy tylko kombuchę. Mam nadzieję, że ją lubisz.

– Och, tak – Sae posłała mu uśmiech. – Dziękuję.

Natychmiast sięgnęła po filiżankę, żeby mieć co zrobić z rękami, a przy okazji uniemożliwić Lisie wykonywanie dalszych gwałtownych ruchów. Wysączyła klilka łyków. Zasmakowało jej, więc napiła się jeszcze trochę. Kensei wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Więc… umm… – korzystając z faktu, że chwilowo zapadł spokój, Sae przerwała ciszę. – Mieszkacie tu wszyscy razem, tak?

– Ano – przytaknęła Lisa, potrząsając głową. Szkła jej okularów zalśniły. – Jak się możesz domyślić, czasem trudno wytrzymać w takiej hołocie. Trzeba się powstrzymywać od wzajemnego pozabijania.

– Ahaha, spokojnie, ona tylko przesadza. – Rose zaśmiał się na widok przerażonej miny Sae. – Po prostu jeśli kiedykolwiek dzieliłaś z kimś pokój, to wiesz, jak to jest.

Czy tylko jej się zdawało, czy ledwo padły te słowa, w powietrzu przeszła jakaś dziwna iskra?

Sae podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się po towarzyszących jej ludziach; nie dostrzegła nic, co mogłaby uznać za negatywny znak, a jednak… Z jakiegoś powodu przemożne przeczucie, że coś poszło nie tak, nie minęło. Nie wiedząc, co to takiego, Sae postanowiła zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry i uśmiechnęła się.

– Och, tak. Szkolne akademiki to stan umysłu – zażartowała.

Lisie chyba nie spodobał się drętwy kierunek, w jaki skierowała się rozmowa, bo mocniej objęła Sae (ale nie dość mocno, by wywołać uszczerbek na filiżance herbaty). Już otwierała usta, by sprowadzić dyskusję z powrotem na przyjemniejsze tory, kiedy nagle w magazynie echem rozniósł się dźwięk przypominający stukot.

Sae zamrugała i popatrzyła po Lisie, Rose’u, Kenseiu i Hirako. Twarz żadnego z nich nie zdradzała emocji.

– Co to było?

– Nic – mruknął Kensei. – Nic nie słyszę.

– Nie, serio, słuchajcie—

W tym samym momencie stukot powtórzył się. Pozorny spokój na twarzach czwórki lokatorów zaczął powoli się kruszyć.

– Dobiega stamtąd, prawda? – Sae wstała i spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku, nie bacząc na to, że pozostawia Lisę na kanapie. Hirako także wstał, celowo odgradzając gościa od przeciwnego krańca magazynu.

– Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym główki, dziecinko, to naprawdę nic takiego – ledwo zdołał dokończyć zdanie, stukot powtórzył się. To wystarczyło, by w jednej chwili zapomniał o Sae i wydał wrzask w tamtym kierunku: – Hiyori, do jasnej cholery!

Nie bacząc na zdumienie Sae, Hirako pozostawił ją na środku pokoju, a sam zamaszystym krokiem ruszył na jego kraniec. Wtedy w polu widzenia Sae pojawiła się jeszcze jedna, ósma mieszkanka magazynu.

Drobna blondynka siedziała na pudle w kącie głównego pomieszczenia i odbijała piłką o ścianę. Nie patrzyła w stronę zamieszania, jakie poniekąd sama wywołała. Wydawała się nie tylko obojętna, jej aura wręcz emanowała wrogością.

Hirako podszedł do niej i wziął się pod boki. Wydawało się, że zaraz powie tej dziewczynie, Hiyori, coś do słuchu—jednak nie zdążył, bo w kolejnej sekundzie potężny kopniak posłał go na przeciwległą ścianę.

– Aua, niech cię, franco jedna…

– Do mnie? Franco jedna? – Hiyori wstała ze swojego siedziska, prezentując tym samym imponującą niskość swojego wzrostu. Mimo to w tamtej chwili górowała nad czołgającym się po ziemi Hirako, a spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła, miało ciężar stu Hollowów. – Chyba ci na mózg padło, żeby przyprowadzać tu kogoś takiego jak ona!

Oskarżycielski palec wycelował w niczego niespodziewającą się Sae, która zamrugała. Nikt jednak nie przejął się jej konfuzją.

– Hiyori, ty mała… – trzymając się za poobijany brzuch, Hirako w końcu podźwignął się z ziemi. – Weź na wstrzymanie, a nie mnie kopiesz!

– Sam jesteś sobie winien! Trzeba było swoje przyjaciółeczki trzymać z daleka ode mnie!

– Przepraszam, koleżanko – wtrąciła Sae – ale co właściwie jest ze mną nie tak?

Hiyori najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się riposty, a już na pewno nie od Sae. Odwróciła głowę na tyle, by móc łypnąć na nią z ukosa, i chociaż jej wzrok doprawdy potrafił wywołać dreszcze, Sae wytrzymała go.

Chwilę na siebie patrzyły. Wreszcie Hiyori zamknęła oczy i prychnęła.

– Wszystko, laluniu.

To rzekłszy, odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za jednymi z kilku drzwi, jakie wychodziły z głównego pomieszczenia magazynu.

Skonfundowana Sae popatrzyła na Hirako, który już chyba doprowadził się do porządku po solidnym kopniaku sprzed momentu. Działania Hiyori sprawiły, że jeszcze chwilę robił kwaśną minę, ale przypomniawszy sobie o Sae, zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Sorki za nią. Jest strasznie narwana.

– Co ja takiego zrobiłam? – Sae westchnęła. – Chciałam wywrzeć na twoich przyjaciołach dobre wrażenie, ale chyba się nie udało.

– Nie zrobiłaś nic złego, kotku. Chodźmy do mnie, zapomnijmy o tym.

W zaistniałej sytuacji nikt już nie próbował zatrzymać ich w pomieszczeniu głównym. Hirako otoczył Sae ramieniem i zaprowadził w kierunku innych drzwi. Zanim weszli, Sae obróciła się przez ramię, by rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na pozostałych sześcioro lokatorów.

Nikt nie patrzył w jej stronę.

Pokój Hirako okazał się idealnym odzwierciedleniem jego osoby, przynajmniej w oczach Sae. Tak bardzo różnił się od jej własnego pokoju, zarówno tego w Soul Society, jak i tego w Karakurze… Sae wręcz zaparło dech. Półki i stojaki gęsto zastawione płytami, kasetami, winylami. Gramofon z wielkimi kolumnami w kącie. Na wieszakach wisiało kilka jedwabnych koszul, na krześle krzykliwe krawaty. Całość, choć niewątpliwie zagracona, sprawiała wrażenie osobliwego porządku.

Hirako musiał chyba zauważyć oniemienie Sae, bo wydał rozczulony chichot.

– Rozgość się. Chociaż obawiam się, że jedyne miejsce na rozgoszczenie to podłoga.

Zrobiła, jak powiedział, a on na moment oddał się zadumie nad swoją liczną kolekcją płyt. W końcu podniósł jeden ze stojaków z winylami i usiadł po turecku obok Sae, stawiając przed nimi wybrany stojak. Kolano Hirako zetknęło się z nogą Sae.

– Którą masz ochotę przesłuchać? – zachęcił ją gestem dłoni. – Śmiało.

Sae popatrzyła na niego z pewnym wahaniem, ale kiedy skinął przytakująco głową, sięgnęła ku płytom. Stojak, jaki wybrał Hirako, zawierał głównie elektronikę. Pewnie domyślił się gustów Sae po tylu wspólnych popołudniach w kawiarence. W końcu zatrzymała się nad winylem o ponuro czarnej okładce, z tulipanami na samym dole.

– Słyszałam go już wcześniej – wyjaśniła. – Ale tylko raz.

– Znakomity wybór. Pozwolisz?

Hirako z nonszalanckim uśmiechem rozłożył dłoń. Wręczając mu płytę, Sae także nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Z zapartym tchem patrzyła, jak jego długie palce ostrożnie wyjmują płytę z koperty, umieszczają w gramofonie, wreszcie nakładają igłę na czarną powierzchnię. Hirako nacisnął guzik i popłynęła muzyka.

Chociaż zamierzała tylko skupiać się na dźwiękach, te nagle zeszły na drugi plan, a Sae jak urzeczona wpatrzyła się w obracający się czarny krążek. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała winyla w akcji, więc doświadczenie to wydało jej się czymś niemal mitycznym. Przeniosła błyszczący wzrok na Hirako, który szeroko się uśmiechał.

– Fajną masz minkę, maleńka.

– To niesamowite – Sae puściła mimo uszu implikacje, które chyba miały ją zawstydzić. – A to tylko jedna płyta. Masz ich setki.

– Ano, owszem. Nazbierało się przez te wszystkie lata.

Lata. Sae bezmyślnie wpatrzyła się w podskakującą igłę, tak jakby tam mogła odnaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją wątpliwości. Ponieważ nic takiego się nie stało, zamiast tego po prostu odezwała się.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Shinji?

– Co takiego? – nie umknęła jej drobna zmiana w jego głosie, chociaż nie wiedziała, na czym ona dokładnie polegała.

– Twoi współlokatorzy… Oni wszyscy też są shinigami, prawda?

– Ano.

Ociągał się z odpowiedzią nie dłużej niż sekundę, nie rozwinął jednak tematu; Sae także nie ciągnęła go za przekłuty język. Mogła stąpać po cienkiej granicy, ale wiedziała, że Hirako nie pozwoli jej przekroczyć, o ile sam nie nabierze takiej ochoty.

– A jak twoja misja? Tak wspaniale, jak ostatnio? – zagadnął nie bez złośliwości w głosie. Sae parsknęła śmiechem i trzepnęła go w ramię.

– Na razie bez powtórek z rozrywki. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, zakończę to pomyślnie i wrócę do domu jako człowiek sukcesu. Ale teraz to nieważne – klasnęła w dłonie, by zmienić temat na coś pogodniejszego. – Chcę zapytać o coś jeszcze.

Hirako uniósł pytająco brew.

– Jak nazywa się twoje zanpakutou?

Najwyraźniej to pytanie nie kwalifikowało się do kategorii „nie odpowiadać”, bo Hirako parsknął krótkim śmiechem, po czym sięgnął, by zmierzwić włosy Sae.

– To chciałaś wiedzieć? Po co te ceregiele. – nadal z dłonią na jej głowie, wyprostował się. – Nazywa się Sakanade.

– Pasuje do ciebie. Lubisz zachodzić innym za skórę – Sae zachichotała. Chichot szybko przeszedł w pisk, kiedy rozczapirzona dłoń Hirako dźgnęła ją w żebra.

– Uważaj, żebym nie zaszedł tobie, kochaniutka. Zgodnie z nazwą, mój mieczyk niejedno potrafi odwracać na opak.

Chwilę się przekomarzali, walcząc na łaskotki, aż ich ciała przemieściły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Sae podniosła twarz, by popatrzeć na Hirako, który, jak się okazało, także na nią patrzył. Przez dłuższą chwilę jego spojrzenie nie odrywało się od spojrzenia Sae. Nie wiedzieć kiedy ich głowy zaczęły grawitować ku sobie, coraz bliżej i bliżej.

Pocałunek był krótki, ale wydawało się, że trwał całą wieczność.

Kiedy Sae otworzyła oczy, ujrzała naprzeciw siebie wyszczerz Hirako… Nie, nie wyszczerz. Po prostu uśmiech. Sama też się uśmiechnęła i niemalże zapomniała, że serce wali jej w uszach, zagłuszając muzykę.

* * *

– Hiyori?

Mimo wielokrotnego pukania zza drzwi nie dochodziła żadna odpowiedź. Totalna cisza i ignor. Hirako cmoknął językiem, ale zmusił się do zachowania cierpliwości. Wkurzanie się nic tu nie da. Nie przy Hiyori.

Sae wróciła do siebie już dobrą godzinę temu, jednak Hiyori nadal nie wyściubiła nosa ze swojego pokoju. Hirako poniekąd rozumiał ją. Trudno oczekiwać, żeby po tym wszystkim rzucała się każdemu napotkanemu shinigamiemu na szyję (tak jak Mashiro); z drugiej strony Sae osobiście w niczym nie zawiniła, zresztą sto lat temu pewnie nie było jej na świecie. Istnieją pewne granice ponoszenia się emocjom, nawet Hirako o tym wiedział.

– Hiyori, weź się tej uspokój. To nie koniec świata.

– Zostaw mnie – padła stłumiona drzwiami i chyba ubraniem odpowiedź.

Hirako westchnął, ale teraz, kiedy uzyskał wreszcie reakcję, tym bardziej nie zamierzał się wycofać. Zapukał jeszcze raz, z większą mocą.

– Wyłaź, Hiyori. Mówię serio.

Tym razem nie odpowiedziała. Zapadła długa cisza i Hirako już miał ponowić odzew, kiedy rozległo się kilka cichych tupnięć i szczęk otwieranego zamka. Klamka została naciśnięta od wewnątrz. Drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując naburmuszoną, ale dziwnie ponurą Hiyori.

– Czego, łysolu – warknęła.

Widząc, że dziewczyna nie znajduje się w aż tak złym stanie, jak podejrzewał, Hirako mentalnie rozluźnił się.

– Mogę wejść?

Hiyori prychnęła, ale otworzyła drzwi szerzej, po czym sama weszła w głąb pokoju, by wpuścić Hirako. Przestąpił próg, zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł w kącie na podłodze, naprzeciw Hiyori, która także zajęła miejsce.

Unikała jego wzroku. Mimo to on wpatrywał się w nią dłuższą chwilę.

– Przepraszam – rzekł w końcu.

Zaskoczona Hiyori podniosła wzrok z ziemi. Kiedy spostrzegła, że kumpel nie zgrywa się i mówi całkowicie poważnie, powoli, powolutku rozluźniła pięści, jakie aż do tej pory zaciskała sobie na podołku.

– Co jest – wyszeptała wreszcie, mrużąc oczy. Speszyła się. – Za co niby mnie przepraszasz.

– Zapraszanie jej tutaj chyba nie było tak świetnym pomysłem, jak sądziłem.

– Niby czemu. Przecież… chyba dobrze się bawiłeś.

Na twarzy Hirako nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Jego twarz była jak maska zastygła w tak rzadko u niego widywanej ekspresji cierpliwej powagi.

– Ano bawiłem się dobrze, owszem. Ale bawiłbym się lepiej, wiedząc, że nie chowasz się jak dzikus w jaskini, cała nabzdyczona.

– Nienawidzę shinigamich – wycedziła Hiyori, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

– Wiem. Uwierz mi, doskonale to rozumiem.

– Więc dlaczego… ona…?

Było to jedno z tych pytań, na które Hirako nie posiadał dobrej odpowiedzi. Tego typu sprawy nie mieściły się w granicach logiki. Do diabła, sam nadal odczuwał złość, ilekroć pomyślał o wydarzeniach sprzed stu lat. Ale czy powinno to powstrzymywać go od wyrwania fajnej laski? Szczególnie że ta laska prędzej czy później wróci do swojego świata – świata, który kiedyś był i jego światem.

Ale już nie.

Hirako wziął głęboki wdech, potem wypuścił powietrze. Teraz jego myśli stały się trochę bardziej przejrzyste. Przysunął się bliżej do Hiyori i zmusił ją, by popatrzyła mu w oczy.

– Nie będę więcej działał ci na nerwy podobnymi pomysłami. A teraz przestań się mazgaić i chodź, Hacchi chyba kupił twoje ulubione lody.

Sekundę później twardy klapek zderzył się z czubkiem głowy Hirako. Ten wydał nieokreślony dźwięk i chwycił się za obolałe miejsce, po czym upadł na ziemię u stóp Hiyori, która nie wiedzieć kiedy zerwała się na równe nogi.

– Co z tobą, kretynie?! Lody? Nie jestem bachorem!

Nadal wrzeszcząc, wybiegła z pokoju. Chyba wbrew wszystkiemu zaczęła wołać Hacchiego, by zostawił jej trochę lodów.

Mimo promieniującego bólu na czubku głowy Hirako zaśmiał się.


	5. I wouldn’t normally do this kind of thing.

Z jakiegoś powodu ogarniało ją zdenerwowanie. Już od rana nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca i tylko snuła się z kąta w kąt, wypatrując umówionej godziny, choć logiczna część jej umysłu doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu.

Nie ma powodów do obaw. To tylko zwykła przyjacielska wizyta. Tak jak ostatnio, kiedy w jego pokoju słuchali „Black Celebration”.

Ale czy na pewno?

Mimo że odwiedziny u Hirako zaliczała do raczej udanych, pewne komplikacje nadal pozostawiały w ustach Sae pewien niesmak. Niewiele myśląc, przy najbliższej okazji zaproponowała mu, żeby teraz to on odwiedził ją. Choć niewielkie, jej mieszkanie oferowało prywatność i brak ryzyka zdenerwowania Hiyori, a nawet jeśli jej kilka przytachanych z baraków CD wypadało blado przy kolekcji Hirako, przynajmniej nie będą siedzieć w ciszy.

Zgodził się i dopiero to wywołało u Sae prawdziwą panikę.

Podejmowanie kogoś na prywatnych kwaterach nie należało do częstości w Soul Society, gdzie tylko bogaci i wysoko postawieni posiadali faktyczne kwatery, do których zapraszanie gości nie przynosiło wstydu. Pokoik Sae w barakach trzynastego oddziału miał tylko miejsce na futon, a porozwalane wszędzie przybory artystyczne zasłaniały podłogę niemal całkowicie. Kontrastujące z tym mieszkanie w Karakurze wręcz przygnębiało pustką. Jedyną nadzieję Sae pokładała w tym, że Hirako wykaże się zrozumieniem i przemilczy ten szczegół.

Na razie jednak spóźniał się dziesięć minut, co zdecydowanie nie podnosiło Sae na duchu. Z nerwów skubała skórkę przy paznokciu, a ta niespodziewanie zaczęła krwawić i nie chciała przestać. Sfrustrowana Sae owinęła palca w chusteczkę, po czym dla odmiany podeszła do okna, by stamtąd obserwować jedną z najbardziej nudnych ulic, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Czemu trzynasty oddział nie mógł wynająć czegoś przy głównej ulicy? W pobliżu centrum handlowego albo jakiegoś klubu?

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał rozmyślania.

Sae prawie podskoczyła, a serce zaczęło walić jej jak młotem. Przyszedł. Już za późno na wątpliwości. Zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju, a nawet przywdziała na twarz swój najładniejszy uśmiech, jakkolwiek sztucznie by teraz nie wyglądał. W końcu ruszyła otworzyć.

W progu ukazał się Hirako ze standardowym wyszczerzem na ustach i w jak zwykle nieskazitelnej koszuli. Krzykliwy krawat pasował kolorem do kaszkietu na jego głowie, a czarne buty typu brytyjski mod świeciły się jak gwiazdy na niebie.

– No hej, dziecinko.

– Witaj, Shinji – Sae poczuła, jak jej sztuczny uśmiech samoistnie staje się naturalny. – Wchodź.

Kiedy już został wpuszczony, Hirako w pierwszej kolejności przywitał ją objęciami, a dopiero potem ściągnął buty. Ledwo to zrobił, już zaczął ciekawsko się rozglądać, nawet jeśli nie za bardzo było po czym. Na razie stali tylko w korytarzu tak ciasnym, że nie dało się w nim nawet rozprostować ramion. Dlatego nim Hirako zdążył wynaleźć komentarz na to kiepskie preludium, Sae schwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę pokoju mieszkalnego tudzież sypialni.

W znakomitych nastrojach przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia. Hirako gwizdnął i, bezceremonialnie pozostawiając Sae na środku pokoju, zaczął zaglądać w każdy kąt. Nadal nie miał zbyt wiele do oglądania, ale nie omieszkał zajrzeć do szafy (choć nie zobaczył na wierzchu bielizny, i tak uśmiechnął się cwaniacko), przekartkować pierwszego z brzegu szkicownika i wypróbować miękkości łóżka. Wreszcie uznał, że fotel będzie najbardziej godny posadzenia jego szczupłego tyłka. Wyszczerzył się.

– Niezgorsze lokum.

Sae parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie musisz udawać. Wiem, że jak na standardy tego świata to raczej niski poziom luksusu.

– Ja niby udaję, głupotko? – popukał się w głowę, jakby miał do czynienia z kimś opóźnionym w rozwoju. – Zapominasz, że mieszkam w magazynie. Jeśli ktoś wie coś o niskich poziomach luksusu, to tylko ja.

– Masz rację. Powiedz mi, czego będziemy dziś słuchać? – zmieniając temat, Sae podeszła do biurka i podniosła stamtąd swoje płyty. Mieściły się w jednej dłoni, niemal mogłaby poupychać je po kieszeniach. – Wybacz, nie ma tak dużego wyboru jak u ciebie. Pakując się na misję, muzyka nie była moim priorytetem, zresztą po co miałabym tak narażać swoje skarby? – dodała z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Hirako tylko machnął ręką i zaczął dłubać sobie w uchu.

– Luz, zapuść, co ci się podoba. Ja tu przyszedłem pooglądać widoki, a nie na doznania muzyczne – stwierdził, bezczelnie wystawiając język. Kolczyk zalśnił w przyćmionym blasku lampy biurowej.

Po niewielkim namyśle Sae zdecydowała się na „Music for the Masses”, uznawszy, że ten właśnie krążek stworzy odpowiednią atmosferę. Umieściła płytę w odtwarzaczu, a następnie przeprosiła się i wycofała do mikroskopijnej kuchni przygotować herbatę; Hirako został w pokoju, by „płytka nie rysowała się bez potrzeby”, jak to określił.

Woda w czajniku gotowała się dziwnie długo. Sae właśnie odmierzała do dzbanka odpowiednią ilość liści herbaty, kiedy przez muzykę i ściany przebił się głos Hirako.

– Tej, długo ci jeszcze zejdzie?! Zdążę tu osiwieć.

– Już! Już idę, jeeez.

Pośpiesznie zapełniła tacę dzbankiem i dwoma filiżankami. Woda zagotowała się; należało jeszcze chwilę odczekać, by ostygła do odpowiedniej temperatury, a potem pozwolić herbacie się zaparzyć pod przykryciem. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie te czynności zdawały się zachodzić w zwolnionym tempie.

Wreszcie herbata została przygotowana. Uważając, by nie upuścić tacy, Sae ruszyła do pokoju.

Zatrzymawszy się w progu, na moment się zawiesiła – właśnie leciał refren do „Strangelove”, więc co oczywiste, poświęciła mu całą swoją uwagę. Dopiero kiedy Dave Gahan skończył pytać słuchaczy, czy zwrócą jego ból, na dobre weszła do pomieszczenia i postawiła tacę z herbatą na biurku.

– Zawsze jesteś taki miły, gdy do kogoś przychodzisz? – dogryzła Hirako, rzucając tylko jedno spojrzenie na sposób, w jaki rozwalał się na chyba najdroższym meblu w pokoju, czyli fotelu. – Podoba ci się? – dorzuciła zaraz. Miała na myśli muzykę.

– Nie jest złe. – Hirako puścił mimo uszu pierwsze pytanie i zaczął oglądać sobie paznokcie. – Nie takie rzeczy się słyszało.

– Nie takie złe? Chyba jednak nie jesteś takim znawcą, za jakiego się uważasz.

Sae z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem usiadła na krześle przy biurku, zwrócona w stronę gościa. Oczywiście przytyk był żartobliwy, odniosła jednak wrażenie, że to dobry sposób na radzenie sobie z Hirako. Co on zresztą potwierdził pogardliwym prychnięciem.

– Ależ masz niewyparzony język, maleńka.

– Ja mam niewyparzony język? – powtórzyła Sae z udawanym oburzeniem. – I kto to mówi.

– Narzekasz? Ostatnio ci się podobało, co nim wyczyniałem.

Na podkreślenie tych słów Hirako wysunął język w całej okazałości. I chociaż niewątpliwie posiadał nad mięśniem nadzywczajną kontrolę, pyszniące się na środku metalowe kółko zwracało uwagę nawet bardziej niż wygibasy. Z tego wszystkiego Sae zapomniała się zawstydzić.

– Już wiem, to przez ten kolczyk. Przez niego jesteś taki pyskaty.

– Tej, kurna – Hirako wybałuszył oczy. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdybyś ty miała kolczyk, byłaby z ciebie jeszcze większa zadziora? – przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby ten pomysł go przerażał, lecz po sekundzie na jego twarz powrócił podejrzany uśmieszek. – Podoba mi się. Trzeba to sprawdzić.

– Ach tak? – Sae udała, że się zastanawia. – Sama nie wiem. Jak myślisz, gdzie pasowałby mi taki kolczyk?

Podejrzany błysk w oku Hirako, jaki pojawił się na te słowa, nie zapowiadał nic dobrego.

– Jak dla mnie możesz zrobić sobie w każdym miejscu. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie.

Rzucił bombą i wyszczerzył się w oczekiwaniu; słysząc to, Sae przechyliła głowę w bok, trawiąc słowa, które właśnie padły. Przez chwilę wyglądała na speszoną, lecz jej twarz nie zdradzała myśli.

– Shinji… – uśmiechnęła się i nagle jej palec wycelował prosto między jego oczy. Uśmiech poszerzył się niebezpiecznie. – Co to ma być, hm? Myślisz, że wazeliną daleko zajedziesz? Nie stać cię na nic więcej?

– Hah? – Hirako zamrugał. – Ty cwaniaro. Chciałem być miły, ale widać z takimi jak ty trzeba inaczej.

To rzekłszy, otrzepał ręce z niewidzialnego pyłu i – całkiem dosłownie – zakasał rękawy. Sae ze zdumieniem patrzyła, jak Hirako w dalszej kolejności wstaje z fotela i podaje jej rękę.

– Dawaj, mała, rozruszajmy trochę te skostniałe tyłki.

Wahała się przez kilka sekund; nawet ktoś tak niedoświadczony jak ona musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że wspólny taniec stanowi fizyczność na zupełnie innym poziomie niż do tej pory. To już nie przekomarzanki w kawiarence, to nie słuchanie winyli w pokoju Hirako. Samo myślenie na ten temat przyprawiało ją o zawroty głowy.

Dlatego Sae przestała o tym myśleć.

Bez zastanowienia wzięła jego dłoń i także wstała, posyłając mu przy tym przepraszający uśmiech. Okazało się to zbyteczne. Hirako nie patyczkował się; od razu pociągnął ją ku sobie, przez co wylądowała wprost w jego ramionach, i niezbyt delikatnie przyciągnął głowę Sae do swojego torsu. Szczupła dłoń spoczęła na jej biodrze. Ich splątane postacie zostały wprawione w ni to kołysanie, ni to podrygiwanie w rytm muzyki.

– Dajesz, tej. Raz, dwa, hop.

I ruszyli. Mimo dwóch lewych nóg do tańca Sae rozluźniła się zadziwiająco szybko, przynajmniej dopóki unikała wzroku Hirako. Wcześniej nie miała z tym problemu, teraz jednak patrzenie mu w oczy powodowało dziwną nerwowość. Krok za krokiem sunęli po pokoju, a muzyka rozwijała się niczym dobrze napisana historia.

– Uwaga, piruetto! – zawołał nagle Hirako, nie zważając na ewentualne sprzeciwy sąsiadów, którzy właśnie, wraz z Sae, zostali poinformowani o jego zamiarach. W głowie Sae zawirowało, kiedy wprawił jej ciało w ruch, obracając ją w swoich ramionach wokół własnej osi, a potem chwycił w pasie. Pisnęła dziko, czując, że jest przechylana coraz niżej i niżej ku ziemi. Zacisnęła oczy; zaskoczył ją.

Świat odwrócił się, choć nie ten z jego zanpakutou, a ten prawdziwy. Zawieszona nisko przy ziemi Sae spanikowała i wbiła palce w ramiona Hirako, jakby obawiała się, że ją puści. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To grawitacja próbowała wyrwać ją z jego objęć, dlatego walczyła z grawitacją, kurczowo trzymając się jego postaci. Nie tylko świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, ale i zawartość jej głowy…

A potem została pociągnięta w górę. Napotkała ciemny, przenikliwy wzrok Hirako, od którego momentalnie zadrżała. Oblizał wargi. W kolejnej sekundzie jego usta wpiły się w usta Sae; zakolczykowany język natychmiast naparł na przeszkodę, żądając wpuszczenia do środka. Nie zdołała go powstrzymać, zresztą i tak nie pragnęła – całował jak diabeł, a biżuteria tylko wzmagała doznania z pocałunku. Umysł Sae zatrzasnął się niby źle działająca maszyna. Zaciśnięte na jego ramionach palce rozluźniły się, gdy tylko kontrolująca je wola przestała kontrolować.

Wszystko na opak. Oto siła Hirako Shinjiego.

Kiedy oderwał się od niej na minimalną odległość, na jego twarzy znów widniał standardowy uśmieszek. Wydawał się ukontentowany rozwojem wydarzeń.

– Jak ci się podobało, kotku? – zniżył konfidencjonalnie głos, przez co Sae przeszły dreszcze. Zamrugała, nadal oszołomiona, i popatrzyła na niego.

– Powinieneś zrobić to jeszcze raz. Nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast. – Ja to zrobię.

Hirako wydał zadowolony pomruk, kiedy tym razem to Sae przyciągnęła go za szyję i zderzyła ich usta w pocałunku. Przez chwilę pozwolił jej przejąć kontrolę, odwrócić role, lecz nie na długo – po tylu spędzonych z nim chwilach zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, że wywracanie każdej sytuacji do góry nogami to jego specjalność. Pomruk przeszedł w całą gamę nieprzyzwoitych dźwięków.

Smakowali siebie nawzajem, łapczywie i z pośpiechem, przez najbliższą wieczność; nie miało znaczenia, że stali na środku pokoju ani że stygła im herbata. W ferworze pasji Hirako pozwolił swoim dłoniom wędrować po ciele Sae, aż w końcu zatrzymał je na pośladkach i ścisnął. Dolne partie Sae otarły się o jego biodra, bardzo wyraźnie dając jej odczuć pewną wypukłość.

To zapaliło w jej głowie czerwoną lampkę.

– Mh… Shinji – mruknęła ostrzegawczo w jego usta i spróbowała się odsunąć. – Może powinniśmy—

– Co powinniśmy? – warknął na to Hirako, nie odrywając się od całowania jej szczęki. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie masz ochoty.

Głos uwiązł Sae w gardle, kiedy odnalazł w zagłębieniu jej szyi wrażliwe miejsce. Zadowolony z takiej reakcji, parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który nie tyle usłyszała, co poczuła na swojej skórze.

– Tak myślałem. Wyluzuj, maleńka. Nie stanie ci się krzywda.

Hirako spróbował wymanewrować ich splecionymi ciałami, jednak z winy splątanych kończyn potknęli się i wylądowali na łóżku. Sae nie zdążyła zaprotestować, gdy przygwoździł ją do materaca. Jego pocałunki skutecznie odciągały ją od myślenia, powodowały, że wnętrzności stawały się płynnym, roztopionym metalem. Odsunął się na chwilę tylko po to, by zawisnąć nad Sae z zębami ukazanymi w uśmiechu.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie oddech, gdy znów ją pocałował. Nie należał do szczególnie czułych kochanków, a usta Sae szybko nabrzmiały od jego agresywnych pieszczot. Wydała zduszony pisk, czując szarpnięcie za guzik od spodni. Miał zimne dłonie. Podczas gdy jedna majstrowała przy zamku, druga gładziła rozpaloną skórę brzucha Sae. Zadrżała.

– Masz dreszcze, skarbie? Przecież nawet na dobre nie zaczęliśmy – szepnął jej prosto do ucha, posyłając w dół kręgosłupa stado iskier żywego prądu. – Dopiero będziesz drżeć.

– A-ale… Shinji… – Sae podjęła ostatnią próbę wyperswadowania mu dalszych działań. Niestety nie tylko nie osiągnęła celu; ledwo jej dotknął, sama straciła przekonanie co do własnego oporu. Wątpliwości przepadły. Sae przepadła.

Bez dalszych wstępów zaczął ściągać z niej ubrania, a każdemu odkrytemu miejscu poświęcał stosowną ilość uwagi. Cały ten czas gdzieś z tyłu głowy Sae wisiała myśl: czy to rozsądne, rzucać się na mieszkańca Świata Żywych, choćby i sam nie był żywy? Jednak kiedy poczuła na szyi, obojczyku, piersi zakolczykowany język Hirako, rozsądek stracił na znaczeniu. Poza tym czy to nawet nie lepiej? Nikt się nie dowie. Nikt nie będzie wypytywał jej o krępujące szczegóły, nikt nie będzie chciał poznać jej „wybranka”. Całe to zajście zostanie tylko między nią a Hirako, zawieszone w przestrzeni pomiędzy dwoma światami jak sen, którego nawet nie było.

Droga koszula i pewnie jeszcze droższy krawat wylądowały na podłodze tuż obok bluzki i spodni Sae.

Dalej nastąpiły coraz głębsze pocałunki, stykająca się skóra i zmieszane oddechy, splątane kończyny i nieuczesane myśli. W samym środku miłosnego uścisku Sae otworzyła oczy – tylko na moment, żeby ujrzeć wiszącą tuż nad sobą, dziwnie skupioną twarz Hirako. Później widziała tę twarz nawet wtedy, kiedy zacisnęła powieki.

Skończyli skotłowani w pościeli, z wilgotnymi włosami poprzyklejanymi do twarzy. Dave Gahan zaśpiewał jeszcze, że życie niczego nie reklamuje, po czym umilkł na rzecz rozbudowanego klawiszowego solo.


	6. The bottom line

Karakura, późny wieczór.

Leżeli w łóżku po upojnym zbliżeniu. Głowa Sae spoczywała na chudej piersi Hirako, a on obejmował ją ramieniem. Z głośników płynęła muzyka – zdaje się, jakiś jazz, za którym przepadał. Gatunek ten osobliwie pasował do igraszek między prześcieradłami.

W pewnym momencie Hirako podniósł się do siadu. Sae z zaciekawieniem patrzyła, jak, nie wstając z łóżka, wychylił się, by sięgnąć po porzucone na ziemi spodnie.

– Tej. Będziesz miała coś przeciwko? – z kieszeni wygrzebał paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. – Luz, zawsze mogę wyjść. Żaden problem.

– Nie… Zostań. – otoczyła go mocniej ramieniem. Był ciepły, a w jego objęciach wygodnie się leżało, dlatego Sae wolała znosić dym papierosowy niż pozbawić się przytulnego towarzysza.

Od tamtego wieczoru schadzki w jej mieszkaniu przybrały na częstości. Żadne z nich tego nie planowało; po prostu jedno spotkanie samoistnie zmieniło się w drugie, trzecie, a przy piątym uznali, że chyba trzeba zrobić z tego nawyk. Tak też się stało. Co wieczór puszczali muzykę, tańczyli, oddawali się fizycznym uciechom, a kiedy wyczerpał im się niewielki zapas płyt Sae, Hirako zaczął przynosić swoje. I tak to się ciągnęło.

Uzyskawszy aprobatę, Hirako wysunął jednego papierosa z paczki i zapalił. Zaciągnął się, przez co przytulona do niego Sae bardzo wyraźnie usłyszała, jak w jego płucach rozprzestrzenia się tytoniowa mieszanka. Dźwięk ten był dziwnie relaksujący.

Dym, który Hirako sekundę później wydmuchał z ust, na moment zasnuł jego oczy szarą zasłoną. Kiedy ta rozwiała się, w jego twarzy zaszła jakaś drobna, choć niedająca się uchwycić zmiana.

– Sae – mruknął w końcu, nie patrząc w jej stronę. – Boisz się Hollowów, prawda?

Zamrugała, bardziej niż nagłym pytaniem zaskoczona faktem, że tak otwarcie wezwał ją po imieniu. Ton jego głosu, sposób mówienia, wyraz twarzy, wszystko to sprawiało, że Hirako wydawał się dziwnie poważny – zbyt poważny, by pytanie to mogło stanowić tylko żart. Sae przemieściła się tak, by patrzeć wprost na niego, i spróbowała w zagadkowej ekspresji odnaleźć wyjaśnienie jego nietypowego zachowania. Bez skutku.

– Tak, tak sądzę – rzekła po chwili namysłu. – Gdybym się nie bała, potrafiłabym zdziałać więcej. Choćby tylko odrobinę – dodała, wspominając na ostatnią spektakularną porażkę. Podczas walki z tamtym potężnym Hollowem to nie niedostateczne umiejętności bitewne Sae zawiniły. Zawiniła jej słabość, brak siły woli i niezdolność do przeciwstawienia się paraliżującemu przerażeniu.

Szczerze mówiąc, frustrowało ją to równie mocno, co krępowało.

Hirako nie poczynił żadnego komentarza i tylko pokiwał głową. Z papierosa w jego dłoni unosiła się cieniutka strużka dymu, a spopielony kraniec niebezpiecznie przechylał ku dołowi. Widząc, że pogrążyły go własne myśli, Sae postanowiła odrobinę ponaglić Hirako.

– Dlaczego tak nagle o to pytasz?

– Bez powodu. Nie – zaprzeczył samemu sobie szybciej, niż Sae zdążyła mrugnąć. – Nie, właściwie to mam powód. Chyba uznałem, że mogę puścić farbę na pewne tematy. O ile tobie to pasuje.

Zerknął na nią w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia, lecz Sae, nie rozumiejąc, jedynie skrzywiła głowę w bok. Hirako ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem, a gdy już to zrobił, jego usta uformowały lekki uśmieszek.

– Na pewno zżera cię ciekawość, co? Kim naprawdę jestem i co tutaj robię.

Sae wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

– Jeśli nie możesz mi powiedzieć—

– Cicho, kobieto. Zostaw te dyrdymały. Skoro już sam to zaproponowałem, twoją jedyną rolą jest nadstawić uszu i cieszyć się, że w ogóle naszła mnie ochota.

Dłoń Hirako bezceremonialnie rozczochrała włosy na czubku głowy Sae. Nadąsała się, ale już nic nie powiedziała; miał rację, powinna docenić jego otwartość zamiast go uciszać. Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad ewentualnymi konsekwencjami.

Ponowne sztachnięcie. Z każdym kolejnym Hirako wydawał się coraz bardziej wyluzowany.

– Prawda jest taka, że wcale nie jestem shinigami. Już nie.

– Co? – to jedno proste zdanie zbiło Sae z nóg. – O czym ty mówisz. Widziałam, jak pokonujesz Hollowa. Widziałam twoje zanpakutou. Czym zatem jesteś, skoro nie shinigami?

– Słusznie – przytaknął Hirako, najwyraźniej zadowolony z dedukcji Sae. – Zamiast twierdzić, że nie jestem shinigami, powinienem raczej powiedzieć: nie całkowicie. Byłem nim kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy ty nawet nie odrosłaś jeszcze od ziemi.

Sae milczała, wpatrzona w Hirako jak w obrazek, z zapartym tchem spijając słowa z jego ust.

– Pewnie cię to zszokuje… a może wcale nie? Ja i moi kumple mieliśmy dawniej całkiem niezłe posadki w Gotei. Szefowałem piątemu oddziałowi. Szacun na dzielni, wszystko miodzio, może nie licząc upierdliwej papierologii – w tym miejscu Hirako parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Sielanka trwała, dopóki nas ordynarnie nie wyrzucili.

– Jak to. Tak bez powodu?

– Wydarzył się… incydent. To temat na kiedy indziej – Hirako ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem, jakby chcąc zyskać na czasie, by zebrać myśli. – Dość powiedzieć, że grubym rybom nie chciało się sprzątać tego całego bajzlu. Łatwiej było po prostu się nas pozbyć i nie musieć mieć do czynienia z tym, czym się staliśmy.

– Staliście? – powtórzyła oszołomiona Sae. – Nie rozumiem. Skoro przestaliście być shinigami… więc czym…?

Hirako nie odpowiedział od razu. Kluczowe pytanie wymagało kluczowej odpowiedzi, toteż przez dobrą chwilę patrzył niewidzącym spojrzeniem w nieokreślony punkt nad głową Sae, która, dla odmiany, nie odrywała od Hirako pełnego napięcia wzroku. Jej pola widzenia nie zdołał zaburzyć nawet szary dym z papierosa. Gdyby zamiast ściany dymu postawiono przed nią ścianę z cegieł, w niej również wywierciłaby dziurę.

W końcu Hirako wziął głęboki wdech.

– Nazywamy to Visored. Po twojej minie widzę, że nie dzwoni ci w żadnym kościele – ze śmiechem pacnął Sae w czoło. – I całe szczęście, bo wiedza ta jeszcze nikomu nie przyniosła nic dobrego. Mówiąc najprościej, Visored to shinigami, który przeszedł Hollowfikację.

Sae zmroziło.

– Hollow… fikację?

– Nawet jeśli nie wiesz, co to takiego, możesz się chyba domyślać, prawda? Hollowfikacja. – Hirako wypowiedział to słowo powoli, cedząc każdą sylabę, by jego znaczenie zawisło w powietrzu niczym sopel lodu. – Przemiana w Hollowa.

– Czyli Visored to…

– Shinigami, który zdobył moc Hollowa. Innymi słowy, pół-Hollow.

To rzekłszy, umilkł. Zapadła cisza zaburzona wyłącznie cichym buczeniem instrumentów dętych z głośnika wieży stereo; oprócz tego wszelkie dźwięki ustały, nawet oddech Sae, której na moment zaparło dech w piersi. Wpatrywała się w Hirako z takim napięciem, jakby miała nadzieję, że on zaraz parsknie śmiechem albo powie „Żartowałem”. Że sopel lodu roztopi się lub okaże jedynie plastikową atrapą.

Nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Zaciągnąwszy się po raz ostatni dymem z papierosa, Hirako zgniótł go w prowizorycznej popielniczce ze szklanki stojącej na biurku. Kiedy znów popatrzył na Sae, jego usta tworzyły lekki uśmieszek. Tak jakby, wbrew ciężkiej atmosferze, z jego ramion zostało zdjęte jakieś wielkie brzemię.

– Zdziwko, hę? A może mi nie wierzysz?

– Nie, nie o to chodzi, po prostu… – z ust Sae dobiegł jedynie ledwo ciepły szept; cała siła opuściła jej ciało, nie była w stanie nawet wydobyć z siebie pełnoprawnego głosu. – Sama nie wiem. Trudno mi to pojąć. – potarła czoło dłonią. Gdzieś w głębi skroni czuła kiełkujące nasionko migreny.

– Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz z pierwszej ręki zobaczyć, z czym to się naprawdę je. Tylko się nie przestrasz.

Popatrzyła na niego, zdumiona propozycją, ale Hirako jedynie skinął głową na potwierdzenie, że mówi poważnie. Sae westchnęła i wykonała dłonią nieokreślony gest.

– Jeśli tobie to odpowiada?

Otaczające ją ramię odsunęło się.

– Spoko, tej.

Przybrawszy wyprostowaną pozycję, z miną wyrażającą ogromne skupienie, Hirako wbił wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeń. Mięśnie na jego szyi i ramionach napięły się. Sae mimowolnie wstrzymała oddech, tak jakby świadkowała czemuś, czego nie wolno naruszyć choćby najmniejszym szmerem.

Wtedy jego energia duchowa zaczęła się przeobrażać. Pęcznieć. Jej dotyk i tekstura zmieniły się w coś… obcego, a zarazem znajomego, znajomego na ten nieprzyjemnie upiorny sposób. Cząsteczki duszy spłynęły i uformowały na twarzy Hirako białą masę—

Nie, nie masę. Maskę.

Muzyka w odtwarzaczu nagle ucichła jak ucięta nożem.

Oszołomiona Sae nie odważyła się nawet poruszyć palcem. Jak rażona gromem wpatrywała się w leżącego w jej łóżku Hirako Shinjiego, który jednak nie był już tym Hirako Shinjim, jakiego znała, i po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć własnym zmysłom. Ta maska, ta energia duchowa – wszystko do złudzenia przypominało Hollowa. Serce waliło jej tak mocno, że aż odczuła ból.

Bezwiednie, nie poświęcając temu choćby jednej myśli, wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku maski.

Przez ułamek sekundy wahała się. Czy wolno jej go dotknąć, czy nie zrobi krzywdy sobie albo jemu? Może powinna zapytać? Ale zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę działo się teraz z Hirako; może nie zrozumiałby jej słów, a może nawet by ich nie usłyszał. Dość powiedzieć, że dłoń Sae spoczęła tam, gdzie normalnie znajdowałby się policzek Hirako, a po chwili już bez skrępowania wychyliła się do przodu i przytuliła go.

Nie odsunął się. Nie odrzucił jej. Nie zdarzyło się też nic, co wskazywałoby na jakikolwiek uszczerbek na zdrowiu obojga. Następnie ramię Hirako otoczyło plecy Sae, a jego dłoń wylądowała na jej pośladku. Sae parsknęła w ciepłą szyję; jeśli potrzebowała dowodu na jego świadomość, właśnie go otrzymała. Po chwili energia duchowa Hirako powróciła do normy i Sae, choć z twarzą w jego ramieniu nie mogła tego widzieć, pojęła, że maska już zniknęła.

– Niezłe z ciebie ziółko, kotku – bardziej poczuła niż usłyszała rozbawiony tembr jego głosu. – Może spróbuj tego podczas następnej walki.

Sae zaniosła się śmiechem, po czym odsunęła od Hirako na tyle, by móc znów widzieć jego twarz. Żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać ogromu ulgi, jaką poczuła, kiedy napięcie rozpłynęło się mimo powagi sytuacji.

– Dziękuję, że się tym ze mną podzieliłeś, Shinji. To rzeczywiście dość… szokujące doświadczenie.

A jednak, chociaż przed chwilą Hirako zdradził jej tak bolesny sekret, Sae odnosiła wrażenie, że nie wyczerpali nawet ułamka całego zagadnienia. Jak głębokie korzenie, u licha, zapuściła ta historia? Czy ktoś z zewnątrz, taki jak ona, zdołałby w ogóle ogarnąć to wszystko umysłem?

Spuściła wzrok, uświadomiwszy sobie coś jeszcze.

– Więc to dlatego Hiyori tak na mnie zareagowała. Ponieważ reprezentuję shinigamich, którzy was skrzywdzili.

– Aa, daj spokój, maleńka. Nic na to nie poradzimy – Hirako pokrzepiającym gestem otoczył palcami ramię Sae. – Mówiłem ci, jest narwana. Powiedziała parę przykrych słów, ale w głębi duszy nawet ona rozumie, że wściekanie się na każdego pojedynczego shinigami to strata energii. Poza tym, chociaż faktem jest, że te gnojki nas wygnały, to winę za wszystko ponosi tylko jeden człowiek.

Choć nie musiała dopytywać, Sae i tak to zrobiła.

– Kto taki?

– Aizen, ot co – wysyczał Hirako przez zęby.

– Aizen? Aizen Sousuke?

– Aha, czyli to nazwisko nie jest ci obce. – nadal cedził słowa, lecz jego głos osiągnął już jako taką stabilizację. – Cholernik, był moim porucznikiem. Od początku coś mi w nim nie pasowało, ale trochę się przeliczyłem w swoich kalkulacjach. Szukając na niego haka, spartoliłem sprawę i tak właśnie skończyłem. – parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. – Choć trzeba przyznać, że skończyć z tobą w ramionach to nie taki zły los.

Sae pokiwała głową. Kapitan Aizen – już nie kapitan – zaskoczył wszystkich swoją starannie zaplanowaną zdradą. Wspomnienia z tych mrocznych wydarzeń wciąż były świeże w masowej świadomości, a niektórzy nadal nie umieli zaakceptować, że to właśnie on dopuścił się rozlicznych niecnych czynów. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Sae nigdy nie uwierzyłaby, że ten miły człowiek mógłby być zdolny do takich okropieństw, ale…

Nawet nie znając szczegółów „incydentu” Hirako, zaczynała wierzyć, że to rzeczywiście Aizen mógł za tym stać.

– Więc miał wtedy rangę porucznika, a ty naprawdę byłeś kapitanem? Jego kapitanem?

– A kogo to obchodzi. – odparł Hirako z wyraźną pogardą w głosie. Potarł palcem brzeg swojego nosa, by dać upust irytacji; także i nacisk jego energii duchowej wyraźnie wzrósł. Najwyraźniej podjęcie tego tematu kosztowało go sporo nerwów, choćby i wcześniej podzielił się z Sae ogólnym zarysem sytuacji. – Ano owszem, byłem. I co z tego. Nie słyszałaś o mnie z oczywistych powodów. Całe Gotei 13 postawiło na nas krzyżyk, wszystko przez tego szczura.

– Po prostu zaczęłam się zastanawiać… – Sae ostrożnie dobierała słowa, mimo iż doskonale wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć. – Tam na miejscu kapitanowie zdają się być czymś w stylu stworzeń nie z tej ziemi. Dalecy, nieosiągalni. Nawet Aizen taki był – stwierdziła nie bez rozbawienia. – A jednak z tobą mogę siedzieć godzinami i rozmawiać o wszystkim, nawet o największych głupotach, i wbrew pozorom wcale nie mam wrażenia, że tak bardzo różnisz się ode mnie. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? – dokończyła z lekkim uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że to rozładuje atmosferę, na wypadek gdyby powiedziała za dużo.

Obawy jednak okazały się zbyteczne, a jej małe przemówienie nie zrobiło na Hirako większego wrażenia. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, po czym prychnął.

– Tamci to sztywniacy z kijem w dupie, nie mają za grosz wyobraźni. – od wypowiedzenia tych myśli na głos chyba poprawił mu się humor, bo energia duchowa przestała buzować jak bulgoczący garnek. – Ale nie jestem już kapitanem. To zamknięty rozdział. Przestałem o tym myśleć i ty też nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy.

– Nie będę – mruknęła Sae. – Nie będę. Ale i nie zapomnę.

Chwilę tkwili tak w ciszy, aż nagle dłoń Hirako powędrowała między żebra Sae i połaskotała ją. Wywinęła się z jego objęć z dzikim chichotem.

– Ej, za co? Shinji!

– Po prostu wolę, jak się śmiejesz niż dąsasz, dziecinko. – pokazał jej język, ale uwadze Sae nie uszła wyraźna ulga w jego twarzy. Objął ją za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie tak, by ich nosy się zetknęły. – A teraz mam ochotę na ciąg dalszy. Runda druga. Co ty na to? – pogładził ją po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

Sae wywróciła oczami.

– Nigdy nie zmienisz, co?


	7. PAINTKILLER

Kiedy ostatniego dnia misji Hirako zjawił się w drzwiach mieszkania Sae, zaskoczyła go jej niezgłębiona ekspresja.

– Co jest, maleńka? Nie masz dziś ochoty baraszkować?

Wpuściła go i bez słowa zaprowadziła do pokoju. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była jeszcze większa niż zwykle pustka, nadająca pomieszczeniu wygląd zimnego, niemal sterylnego porządku. Rzecz jasna trudno mówić o bałaganie, kiedy ma się przy sobie pięć rzeczy na krzyż, jednak teraz nawet tego brakowało; jedynie pod biurkiem leżała wypchana po brzegi torba podróżna.

Sae zatrzymała się na środku pokoju, zwrócona do gościa plecami.

– Jutro wracam do Soul Society.

Hirako przechylił głowę w bok, tak jakby nie dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Nie odczuł specjalnego zdziwienia – może jego podświadomość na widok stanu pokoju Sae aż nazbyt dobrze wyczuła, co się święci. Tak czy inaczej, nie spodobała mu się małomówność Sae i fakt, że wszelkimi metodami unikała jego spojrzenia.

Rozłożył ręce.

– No, wiedzieliśmy, że to w końcu nastąpi. Dokończyłaś swoją misję, w domu czeka cię sława i chwała – zdobył się na żart. – Skąd ten nos na kwintę?

Gdy Sae przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała i nadal zaszczycała go jedynie widokiem swoich pleców, Hirako cmoknął językiem. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę. Nie podobała mu się cała ta sytuacja, a szczególnie fakt, że odejście Sae nawet nie startowało do miana najgorszego jej aspektu.

Niewiele myśląc, zmniejszył odległość i objął ją od tyłu, dłonie splatając na brzuchu Sae, a podbródek wspierając na jej ramieniu. Ponieważ nie oponowała, odważył się na więcej i obrócił ją przodem ku sobie. Wreszcie mógł widzieć ją w pełnej krasie – przynajmniej teoretycznie. W praktyce głowę miała zwieszoną, tak jakby chciała ukryć przed nim wyraz swojej twarzy; na szczęście dla niego jej krótkie włosy nie były w stanie niczego zasłonić.

– Sae – rzekł w końcu, usiłując zmusić ją tym samym do popatrzenia na niego. – Sae, wyprostuj się.

Po długim wahaniu w końcu nieśmiało podniosła wzrok.

– Takie smęcenie do ciebie nie pasuje. Jutro to jutro, a dzisiaj to dzisiaj. Możemy po prostu o tym nie myśleć i spędzić miło czas, tak jak do tej pory?

– Ech, Shinji – Sae tylko westchnęła. Musiał wzmocnić nacisk palców na jej biodrach, żeby znów nie uciekła spojrzeniem. – Nie wiem, przepraszam. Nie potrafię tak jak ty, nie przejmować się tym wszystkim. Nie miej mi tego za złe, dobra? – zaryzykowała uśmiech, który jednak nie oszukał żadnego z nich.

Hirako wziął głęboki wdech, zmuszając się do zachowania cierpliwości. Sae znajdowała się w rozsypce, zatem przynajmniej on musiał myśleć racjonalnie. Niełatwe zadanie, jeśli sam masz problem ze zrozumieniem swoich obecnych emocji, jednak dla Sae był gotów spróbować.

Myślał chwilę nad kolejnymi słowami, w końcu położył dłonie na ramionach Sae i przysunął twarz do jej twarzy.

– Słuchaj, to nie tak, że się nie przejmuję. Gdybym mógł, zatrzymałbym cię tu, bo jesteś świetna laseczka. – pyrgnął ją palcem w nos w nadziei, że ją to rozbawi. – Niestety nie posiadamy takiego luksusu. Ty musisz robić swoje, a ja swoje. Po prostu nic na to nie poradzimy, a nie ma sensu zamartwiać się czymś, na co nie mamy wpływu. Czaisz?

– Tak. Tak, czaję. Od samego początku to rozumiałam, po prostu…

Sae wzięła wdech, jakby chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Hirako nie poganiał jej. Czekał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jej poważnej twarzy.

– Jak myślisz – przełknęła ślinę – zobaczymy się jeszcze?

Na to Hirako nie znał odpowiedzi. Któż mógł to przewidzieć? Myśląc zdroworozsądkowo, gdyby Sae się postarała, pewnie raz czy drugi zdołałaby wymknąć się do Świata Żywych, by go odwiedzić. Stanowiło to jednak zbyt duże ryzyko i posiadało zbyt małą skuteczność, by mogli się tego uczepić. Nie warto robić sobie takich nadziei.

Ale Hirako nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Durnotko ty moja słodka. – sprzedał Sae soczystego pstryczka w nos, aż jego czubek zaczerwienił się niczym dojrzała truskawka. Pokusił się o pocałowanie obolałego miejsca. – Żeby mi to był ostatni raz, kiedy słyszę takie farmazony.

– Ale…

– Żadne ale. Możesz sobie gadać, co chcesz, ale skoro już tu przyszedłem – w tym miejscu dźgnął palcem pierś Sae – zamierzam wykorzystać tę noc do maksimum. I nie obchodzi mnie, co za inne plany sobie wymyśliłaś. Rozumiesz?

Spodziewał się, że to rozweseli Sae – w końcu po tylu upojnych nocach taka propozycja powinna podziałać na nią relaksująco. Ona jednak tylko westchnęła i spojrzała na Hirako kątem oka.

– Jesteś pewien? – spytała ostrożnie. – Na pewno chcesz spędzić ostatni dzień tak jak wszystkie inne?

Hirako żachnął się.

– A ty nie jesteś? Bez jaj.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – zaprzeczyła szybko Sae. – Po prostu… Pomyślałam, że jeśli spędzimy ten ostatni dzień razem, będzie trudniej. Że za bardzo się do ciebie przywiążę. Ale cóż – parsknęła krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem – teraz to bez różnicy.

– Co masz na myśli? – Hirako zmarszczył brwi.

– Że już za późno. Już się przywiązałam.

Skłamałby, mówiąc, że spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Jeszcze mniej spodziewał się bolesnego skurczu serca, jakie ta odpowiedź wywołała. Co za kobieta… Okręciła go sobie wokół palca, samej nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

– Sae…

Położył dłoń na jej policzku, a sekundę później ich usta zderzyły się w pełnym pasji, desperackim pocałunku.

Reszta nocy minęła im podobnie, co wiele poprzednich, a jednak nieco inaczej. Kochali się nieprzerwanie przez kilka godzin, nie mogąc nasycić się swoim towarzystwem, wiedząc, że to ostatnia taka okazja. Nawet kiedy, wyczerpani, wylądowali w pościeli, ich energie duchowe pozostały połączone na tym samym, intymnym poziomie.

Odpoczywali właśnie po kolejnej rundzie, gdy Sae, z twarzą w nagim ramieniu Hirako, popukała go palcem w bok. Wydał nieokreślony pomruk na znak, że zdobyła jego uwagę.

– Co jest? No mów, kobieto.

Ociągała się chwilę, rysując wzorki na jego skórze. W końcu spytała:

– Zostaniesz do rana?

– Hę? Co za głupie pytanie. Dzisiaj cała jesteś głupiutka. – Hirako wczepił chudą dłoń między i tak nieźle zmierzwione włosy Sae i potrząsnął, zamieniając je w istną szopę. – Wiesz, że tak. Z tak gorącym towarkiem sam byłbym idiotą.

– Już nim jesteś. – chociaż parsknęła mu śmiechem prosto w ucho, Hirako odczuł w tamtym momencie niewysłowioną radość. W końcu się roześmiała. W końcu zbierające się nad nimi czarne chmury przestały zasnuwać jej myśli. A także i jego myśli.

Odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Sae w oczy. Sam widok jej uśmiechu sprawił, że Hirako nie zdołał się powstrzymać i pocałował ją prosto w usta.

Miała rację. Był idiotą. Ale w tamtej chwili nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

* * *

Nad ranem, około świtu, Sae wykręciła się z objęć Hirako.

Słońce dopiero wychylało się zza horyzontu, a ponieważ okno mieszkania i tak wychodziło na zachód, w całym pokoju panował jeszcze półmrok nocy. I dobrze. Mrok przynosił ulgę, ponieważ ukrywał rzeczy, jakie Sae wolała pozostawić ukryte.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i chwilę patrzyła w podłogę. Gdzieś w kącie nadal walały się ubrania Hirako; jak zwykle w ferworze pasji zapomniał, że później będzie żałować zagnieceń i brudu na swojej nienagannej koszuli. Sae wbrew sobie uśmiechnęła się, po czym sięgnęła ręką, by uporządkować bałagan.

Kolejno poskładała każde z ubrań, lecz przy koszuli na moment się zatrzymała, jakby nie do końca wiedząc, co z nią zrobić. Jej umysł zawiesił się i chwilę później Sae spostrzegła, że zamiast złożyć koszulę, nie wiedzieć czemu przytula ją sobie do twarzy. W nozdrza uderzył ją dyskretny zapach perfum Hirako.

Szkoda, że jej węch prawdopodobnie wkrótce zapomni tej woni.

Po ułożeniu reszty ubrań Sae poczyniła jeszcze ostatnie porządki: starła kurze, zmyła naczynia, dopakowała torbę. Wreszcie zatrzymała się na środku pokoju i uświadomiła sobie, że z każdą kolejną sekundą jej stanowczość znika coraz szybciej, a decyzja, jaką wcześniej powzięła, wydaje się teraz być ponad jej siły.

Pragnęła, by Hirako się obudził. Wtedy nie musiałaby tego robić.

Lecz on wciąż spał, posapując lekko przez sen. Jego rozsypane na poduszce jasne włosy w półmroku miały barwę popiołu. W tamtym momencie wyglądał spokojnie i łagodnie, zupełne przeciwieństwo jego zwyczajowej energicznej osobowości.

Patrząc tak na niego, Sae poczuła w gardle wielką gulę.

Spędziła w Karakurze intensywny miesiąc. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, żaden z nawiedzających miasto Hollowów nie umknął, a jej samej udało się ujść z życiem. Oprócz tego wypełniła całkiem sporą część swojego szkicownika i wracała do Soul Society bogatsza o kilka płyt. Wreszcie (czy może przede wszystkim) doświadczyła także czegoś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałaby się doświadczyć na drugim krańcu obcego świata – krótkiej relacji, która okazała się dla niej cenniejsza, niż chciałaby przyznać.

W rzeczywistości relacja ta nie miała racji bytu. Należeli do innych światów. Wspólny czas dobiegł końca, a teraz każde z nich jak gdyby nigdy nic wróci do swojej codzienności. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie powinni byli się spotkać; paradoksalnie, gdyby nie zawirowania w Soul Society i knowania Aizena, Iriyama Sae nigdy nie mogłaby nawiązać z Hirako Shinjim innej niż powierzchowna relacji.

Więc dlaczego to rozstanie było tak… trudne?

Sae w samą porę zrozumiała, że im dłużej to przeciąga, im dłużej o tym myśli, tym większą krzywdę robi sobie i jemu. Dość już roztkliwiania się. Czas ruszać.

Wstała i sięgnęła po swoją jedyną torbę. Nie miała w niej wiele bagażu – ot, trochę ubrań i przyborów artystycznych, szkicowniki, płyty, czyli wszystko to, co jeszcze niedawno nadawało temu pustemu pokojowi pozory życia. Narzuciła ją sobie na ramię. Trochę ważyła, ale mimo wszystko nie ciążyła jej aż tak, jak dziwny ciężar w sercu.

Wtedy coś przyszło Sae do głowy. Sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła pewien przedmiot, a następnie położyła go na złożonych ubraniach Hirako.

Tak, to będzie odpowiednie pożegnanie. Pożegnanie, którego nie odważyła się dokonać osobiście. Czy ta decyzja była właściwa? Sae nie wiedziała. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie miał jej tego za złe.

Hirako wydał pojedyncze chrapnięcie.

Sae rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na jego śpiącą twarz. Mrok nocy przejaśnił się już na tyle, by mogła dojrzeć i zapamiętać każdy szczegół tej ekspresji. Wbrew swoim postanowieniom cofnęła się jeszcze i nachyliła nad nim, by pogłaskać jasne włosy; w końcu złożyła na jego czole krótki pocałunek, a jej usta otworzyły się, bezdźwięcznie formując słowa.

A potem wyszła.

* * *

Obudził się około południa.

Sae nie leżała obok niego.

Hirako poderwał się, natychmiast zapominając o senności. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale Sae nie było, jej rzeczy zniknęły, nawet pościel zdążyła już ostygnąć. Oszołomiło go to. Siedział tak nagi, rozkraczony na łóżku, i próbował objąć umysłem fakt, że znajdował się teraz zupełnie sam.

Wreszcie zrozumiał, co zaszło.

– Niech to szlag – burknął, przeczesując sobie włosy palcami. Odetchnął ciężko, by oczyścić umysł, zebrać myśli i rozważyć sytuację na spokojnie. Bez nerwów, mówił sobie. Oczywiście sekundę później znowu zaklął pod nosem.

Niestety, ile by nie klął, Sae już nie wróci. Pozostawiła go w tym swoim tymczasowym mieszkaniu, więc i on powinien szybko się zbierać, zanim nakryje go tu właściciel albo inne licho. Nie miał czasu nawet na prysznic. Zrobi to w domu, kiedy już wykona „spacer wstydu” i wysłucha ględzenia Lisy.

Powoli jak mucha w smole Hirako podniósł tyłek i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów. O ile sobie przypominał, rzucił je bezładnie gdzieś na podłodze – za bardzo spieszyło mu się dobrać do Sae, by przejmował się losem własnych klunkrów.

Ubrania owszem, leżały na podłodze, ale, ku jego zdumieniu, z pewnością nie tak, jak je pozostawił – złożone w kostkę i starannie uporządkowane. Na samym szczycie sterty zaś leżało coś niespodziewanego.

Zdumiony Hirako nachylił się i podniósł przedmiot.

Była to płyta w opakowaniu.

„Music for the Masses”, ta sama, której słuchali podczas pierwszej spędzonej wspólnie nocy i ta sama, którą Sae opisywała jaką swoją ulubioną. Rysowała przy niej, robiła herbatę, pieściła go, on pieścił ją. Nawet teraz Hirako doskonale pamiętał poszczególne momenty muzyki powiązane z ich wspólnymi wspomnieniami.

A teraz ta płyta z jakiegoś powodu spoczywała w jego dłoni?

Sae odeszła, kiedy spał. Na samą myśl o tym Hirako czuł, że aż się w nim gotuje, jednak najsilniejsza złość już mu minęła. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że odczuł ulgę: Sae nie odeszła całkowicie. Pozostawiła mu coś cennego, czego postanowił się uczepić, by o niej nie zapomnieć.

Mocniej zacisnął palce na pudełku płyty.

Logiczna część umysłu Hirako wiedziała, że to bez sensu. Że wręcz powinien zapomnieć, by oszczędzić sobie zachodu. Ostatecznie należeli do różnych światów, a ich spotkanie było jedynie jakimś zabawnym żartem ze strony losu, który postanowił splątać ich ścieżki tylko po to, by zaraz rozdzielić je raz na zawsze. A mimo to Hirako nie umiał się zdobyć na pójście za logiką. Nie tym razem.

Ubrał się, nawet pościelił łóżko. Następnie wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą mieszkanie, gdzie przez ostatni miesiąc spędził wiele cennych chwil, i dłonią kurczowo trzymając plastik pudełka z płytą CD.


	8. Limbo /side A

– …ji! Shinji! Nie dość, że wyłysiałeś, to jeszcze ogłuchłeś?

Upierdliwe brzęczenie przedarło się przez muzykę, jaka wypełniała pokój.

Hirako podniósł wzrok spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Podpierając brodę dłonią, siedział przy swojej wieży stereo, a palcem bawił się plastikowym opakowaniem po płycie CD. Z głośników od paru tygodni nieprzerwanie leciała ta sama muzyka; przebijała się nawet przez ściany pokoju, rozprzestrzeniając na cały magazyn i działając na nerwy pozostałym siedmiu mieszkańcom, jednak nikt nie miał odwagi kazać Hirako jej ściszyć.

Przynajmniej do tej pory.

Naprzeciw niego, krzyżując groźnie ramiona, stała Hiyori, wyraźnie niezadowolona z faktu, że dopiero teraz zaszczycił ją swoją uwagą. Pusty wzrok Hirako od stóp do głów zlustrował jej postać. Chwilę uskuteczniali pojedynek na spojrzenia, z którego nic nie wynikło, aż wreszcie Hirako obnażył zęby w niezadowolonym grymasie.

– Czego? – burknął. – Zapraszał cię tu ktoś?

Wydawało się, że w ramach zemsty za tak nieuprzejmą odpowiedź Hiyori zaraz wybuchnie albo zrobi w jego pokoju sieczkę. Ona jednak wykazała się nadzwyczajnym opanowaniem i tylko wskazała na wieżę stereo.

– Wyłącz w końcu ten przeraźliwy jazgot! Nie słyszę własnych myśli!

– Myśli? Tak jakbyś ty kiedykolwiek myślała. – Hirako parsknął.

Słysząc to, Hiyori zamurowało, a z jej szeroko otwartych ust nie wydostał się żaden głos. Jej zdezorientowanie stanowiło niemal idealną okazję, żeby Hirako wyprowadził decydujący cios i zwyciężył tę batalię, lecz on tylko z powrotem przymknął oczy, tak jakby obecność niskiej koleżanki obchodziła go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

– Poza tym wcale nie wyłysiałem, głupia – mruknął na zakończenie.

Hiyori gapiła się na niego przez dobre kilka sekund, nim w końcu dotarło do niej, że Hirako nie tylko się nie odszczeknął, ale wręcz perfidnie wytrącił jej oręż z ręki. Jak miała go teraz zaczepić, skoro ją zignorował? Jej dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do klapka, by zdzielić po głowie niesfornego lidera grupy, ale wtedy ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Nie dokuczaj mu, Hiyori. Leczy złamane serce.

Odwróciła się, zaskoczona; za plecami ujrzała Love’a, którego twarz nawet skryta za ciemnymi okularami wywierała dziwny nacisk. Hiyori zacisnęła zęby i, chociaż nadal bulgotała w niej wściekłość, dała za wygraną. Dłoń sięgająca do klapka zawróciła z drogi.

– Jakie znowu złamane serce. – prychnęła, ponownie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Cholerny łysol, tak mnie ignorować.

Love pokręcił głową.

– Daj mu czas. Niedługo znów będziecie się razem bawić.

– Bawić?! – Hiyori aż podskoczyła. – Nie mów do mnie jak do bachora! Poza tym kto u licha chciałby się bawić z nim? – wycelowała palec w Hirako. – Chyba tylko ta jego lalunia!

Ledwo padły te słowa, Hiyori umilkła, jakby zawstydzona. Zapanowałaby niemal idealna cisza, gdyby nie dobiegająca z wieży stereo muzyka.

Mimo iż dwójka kumpli bezwstydnie go obgadywała, Hirako nie dał po sobie poznać żadnej reakcji, która wskazywałaby na jego niezadowolenie ani irytację. Po prostu nadal siedział przy głośnikach, zasłuchany, poważny, milczący. Niedelikatność Hiyori zdawała się w ogóle nie robić na nim wrażenia.

Podobne sytuacje nasiliły się wkrótce po tym, jak Hirako przestał spędzać noce poza domem. Oczywiście nie stał się nagle chodzącym ponurakiem, co to, to nie. Jego usposobienie nie zmieniło się, nie zrezygnował całkowicie z denerwowania swoich współbratymców, a nawyk kupowania krzykliwych krawatów nie zniknął. Jedynie wieczorami, kiedy zasiadał przy wieży stereo i puszczał od nowa tę samą płytę CD, stawał się jakby nieobecny, a wszelkie zaczepki w jego kierunku kończyły się niepowodzeniem.

Nikt oprócz Lisy nie miał odwagi zapytać, co u licha przytrafiło się ich liderowi. Z drugiej strony nawet Lisie, która za nic miała dyskrecję i skromność, nie udało się zdobyć szczegółów. Mogli się jedynie domyślać: Sae, dziewczyna, z którą Hirako spędził tamten niesławny miesiąc, wróciła do siebie. Nie spodziewali się tylko, jak mocno to rozstanie wpłynie na pozostawionego w Świecie Żywych Hirako.

Hiyori wskazała palcem na plastikowe pudełko, którym się bawił.

– No i o co z tym chodzi? Zaciął się czy co? Przecież ma tyle innej muzyki, szału można dostać.

– Hiyori – Love westchnął po raz kolejny. Nagle poprawił swoje ciemne okulary, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, jak powinien rozmawiać z narwaną dziewczyną. – Pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę. Pamiętasz kapitan Hikifune?

– Co ty tak nagle – oczy Hiyori aż pociemniały z gniewu, jednak znajome nazwisko powstrzymało ją od rozwalenia czegoś tak, jak stała. – Tak, jasne, że tak. A bo co?

– Kiedy przenieśli ją do oddziału zero, byłaś smutna, prawda?

– Smutna! – słowo to w ustach Hiyori brzmiało niemal jak obelga. Już otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale… nie zdobyła się na to.

Kiedy Love ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, ponownie podjęła wątek.

– No… Chyba masz rację. Zasmuciło mnie to. Chociaż w zasadzie to byłam wściekła. – na potwierdzenie tych słów dłonie Hiyori, spuszczone wzdłuż ciała, zacisnęły się w pięści.

– Właśnie – zgodził się Love. – A teraz wyobraź sobie, że kapitan Hikifune pozostawiła ci przed swoim odejściem jakiś przedmiot. To może być cokolwiek, ważne, żeby ci o niej przypominało. Jak traktowałabyś taki przedmiot?

Dziewczyna na chwilę pogrążyła się w zamyśleniu. Intensywnie kombinowała, aż prawie dało się ujrzeć obracające się w jej głowie trybiki. Może oczyma wyobraźni widziała już, co takiego mogłaby podarować jej kapitan Hikifune.

W końcu odrzekła:

– Trzymałabym w honorowym miejscu, tak by codziennie móc na niego patrzeć, i patrzyłabym jak najczęściej. Za każdym razem przypominałby mi o kapitan.

Love uśmiechnął się. Chyba mu się udało; po minie Hiyori wnosił, że zrozumiała, co chciał jej przekazać. Wskazał podbródkiem na Hirako, który wyciągnął z opakowania po płycie książeczkę i czytał teraz teksty piosenek.

– Widzisz? Z nim jest dokładnie tak samo. Słucha tej płyty jak najczęściej i nie rozstaje się z nią, ponieważ przypomina mu o tamtej dziewczynie.

– Hę? Ale… – Hiyori chciała jeszcze zaprzeczyć, jednak porównanie do kapitan Hikifune zbyt mocno podziałało na jej wyobraźnię. – Ona jest shinigami. Czemu on tęskni za shinigami?

– A czemu ty tęsknisz za kapitan Hikifune?

To wystarczyło; łagodność Hiyori prysła. Wyprostowała się jak struna, a na jej policzkach pojawiło się coś w rodzaju rumieńca. Butnie popatrzyła na Love’a, nie bacząc na to, że niedobór wzrostu skutecznie pozbawia ją groźnego wyglądu.

I wtedy jednocześnie rozległy się dwa głosy:

– Phi! Kto niby powiedział, że za nią tęsknię?

Zdumienie ogarnęło zarówno Love’a, jak i Hiyori, która spostrzegła, że to Hirako wypowiedział identyczne słowa.

Popatrzyła na niego. On popatrzył na nią. Oboje skrzywili się, potem Hirako wystawił język, a Hiyori natychmiast schwyciła klapka.

Love parsknął śmiechem, widząc, jak bardzo byli do siebie podobni.


	9. Limbo /side B

Ulicami Seireitei w panice biegła drobna postać.

– Kurdekurdekurdekurde…! Mam przegwizdane!

W stroju przypominającym czarne kimono, z podskakującym u pasa mieczem, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem pokonywała kolejne połacie miasta. Jej rozbiegany, nerwowy wzrok wyrażał totalną panikę. Po lewej stronie twarzy powiewał jakby warkoczyk, a faktycznie kosmyk włosów z nawleczonymi koralikami.

Siódma ranga trzynastego oddziału, Iriyama Sae.

Biegła tak niezdarnie, że zakrawało na cud, że nie padła jeszcze na twarz. Stos grubych zeszytów w dłoni z pewnością nie pomagał jej zachować równowagi, jednak ponieważ ściskała je tak kurczowo, jakby od nich zależało jej życie, udawało jej się nie zgubić bagażu. Kilku shinigamich, których minęła ze sporą prędkością, popatrzyło po sobie. Doprawdy, tutaj nigdy nie panował zupełny spokój.

Sekundę później w niedalekiej odległości dało się dojrzeć kolejną biegnącą postać.

– Iiiiriiiiyaaaamaaaa!

Nie zaprzestając biegu, Sae zerknęła przez ramię, a na widok goniącej ją osoby wzdrygnęła się i przyspieszyła kroku, chociaż jej kondycja zbliżała się już do granic możliwości. Niestety, Kiyone była nieubłagana, jeśli chodziło o rysowanie w pracy. „To uwłacza godności naszego kapitana! Jak możesz tak zawodzić jego zaufanie!”, czy coś w ten deseń.

– Ucieczka na nic ci się nie zda, Iriyama! Ostatnio za bardzo się obijasz! Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Kiyone-san, proszę już przestać! – odwrzasnęła Sae. – Obiecuję poprawę! Poza tym te niewypełnione papiery nie należały do moich obowiązków!

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ja się obijam? Tak? Nie ujdzie ci to płazem!

Niestety, jak się okazało, próby zniechęcenia Kiyone do dalszego pościgu przyniosły dokładnie odwrotny skutek. Sae wymierzyła sobie mentalnego kuksańsa i pobiegła dalej w kierunku baraków trzynastego oddziału, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze wytrzyma i na jakie sposoby zostanie poćwiartowana, kiedy Kiyone w końcu ją dopadnie.

Wtem usłyszała w niedalekiej odległości głos wybawienia.

– Sae! Sae, tutaj!

Z jednego z pokoi w barakach wyjrzała czarnowłosa głowa, a następnie ponaglająca dłoń. Sae wydmuchała z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze. Co za ulga! Na Rukię zawsze mogła liczyć. Finalnym zrywem energii zmusiła się do przyspieszenia na ostatniej prostej, wbiegła przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju, a kiedy już cała skryła się we wnętrzu, z impetem runęła na ziemię.

Nie należało jednak jeszcze cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Mimo panującego w pokoju półmroku Sae udało się napotkać wzrok właścicielki pokoju; klęcząca nad nią Rukia położyła sobie palec na ustach i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Obie dziewczyny wstrzymały oddechy.

Wtedy tuż za drzwiami dał się słyszeć tupot kroków i głos Kiyone:

– Iriyama, wyłaź! Jak wyjdziesz, zostaniesz potraktowana łagodniej!

Potem kroki zaczęły się oddalać, a głos cichnąć. Uciekinierka i jej wybawczyni jeszcze dobrą chwilę nie odważyły się choćby drgnąć w obawie, że zostaną nakryte, ale była to zbyteczna ostrożność. Kiyone już poszła.

Po kilku chwilach cały pokój wypełniło podwójne westchnienie ulgi. Sae popatrzyła na Rukię, Rukia popatrzyła na Sae i obie parsknęły śmiechem.

– Dzięki, ratujesz mi życie. – odetchnąwszy ciężko, Sae wstała z podłogi tylko po to, by osunąć się na ścianę obok. Nadal kurczowo przyciskała do piersi przyczynę całego zamieszania, czyli nieszczęsne szkicowniki.

Rukia uśmiechnęła się uśmiechem, który w przeciwieństwie do jej mocy mógłby roztapiać lodowce.

– Nie ma sprawy. Napijesz się herbaty?

Propozycja została skomentowana błyszczącymi z zachwytu oczami. Widząc to, Rukia parsknęła śmiechem i ruszyła do stolika w rogu, gdzie stał parujący dzbanek herbaty.

Znajdowały się w pokoju, który teoretycznie należał do Rukii. Oczywiście w praktyce mieszkała po prostu w posiadłości rodziny Kuchiki, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wszystkie oddziały Gotei 13 musiały zapewnić każdemu żołnierzowi pokój, koniec i kropka. W przypadku Rukii taki nieużywany pokój pełnił bardzo użyteczną funkcję. Dziewczyny czasem korzystały z niego, by zdobyć odrobinę prywatności lub, tak jak teraz, skryć się przed krwiożerczą bestią.

Po rozlaniu herbaty do czarek Rukia wręczyła jedną z nich Sae, a sama usiadła naprzeciwko. Ta z wdzięcznością przyjęła parujące naczynie i, nie bacząc na temperaturę, natychmiast upiła spory łyk.

– Co się tam u licha stało? – Rukia podjęła temat, opierając własną czarkę na podołku. – Wyglądała, jakbyś obdarła ją ze skóry.

– Ach, to nic takiego. – Sae wydała speszony śmiech. – Po prostu… Powiedzmy, że zrobiłam sobie trochę zbyt długą przerwę? – w tym miejscu pociągnęła kolejny łyk herbaty, by pokryć zmieszanie.

Kiyone poniekąd miała rację – nie powinno się rysować w godzinach pracy ani w ogóle przynosić do pracy niezwiązanych z nią artykułów, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mieli tyle na głowie. Sae po prostu na chwilę oderwała się od dokumentów, żeby odpocząć. Nim się spostrzegła, jej dłoń bezmyślnie bazgrała po kartce szkicownika, wypełniając go pracami tyleż zaskakującymi, co zawstydzającymi… a chwilę później zjawiła się niezadowolona z jej postępów w pracy Kiyone, żądając przekazania szkicownika w ramach konfiskaty.

Sae oczywiście stanowczo odmówiła, absolutnie wykluczone, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył jego zawartość. Niestety Kiyone nie przyjęła odmowy i w rezultacie skończyły, ganiając przez godzinę po Seireitei. Gdyby nie pomoc Rukii, kto wie, jak marny los spotkałby Sae.

Mimo iż całe to zajście brzmiało absurdalnie, Rukia jedynie pokiwała głową.

– Czyli po prostu trochę przesadziła. Chce, żeby wszystko w tym oddziale funkcjonowało jak w zegarku, i ją poniosło.

– Ech, może – Sae spuściła wzrok – ale jakoś nie umiem jej za to winić. Ostatecznie to moje zaniedbanie, należy mi się nagana. Powinnam w końcu wziąć się w garść.

– Fakt, odkąd wróciłaś, jesteś jakaś rozkojarzona. Albo wyrabiasz naraz trzysta procent normy, albo przez cały dzień wypełniasz tylko jeden dokument. – Rukia nachyliła się nad koleżanką. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Oczy Sae rozszerzyły się lekko.

Odkąd wróciła do Soul Society, za wszelką cenę starała się kontynuować swoje dotychczasowe życie. Choć misja przyniosła jej krótkotrwałe uznanie wśród współpracowników, wszystko dość szybko wróciło do normy – przynajmniej pozornie. Faktycznie Sae czuła się jak rozregulowany zegarek, ale sądziła, że udawało jej się to ukryć pod płaszczykiem pracy, pracy i jeszcze raz pracy.

Najwyraźniej nie kryła tego tak dobrze, jak by chciała.

– Coś wydarzyło się w Świecie Żywych?

– Rukia… – zaczęła błagalnie Sae, niepewna, czy jest w stanie ciągnąć ten temat. Niestety dla niej, Rukia była nieugięta.

– Trudny Hollow? Coś poszło nie tak?

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast. – Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy.

– Więc jak? Co cię gnębi?

Sae przygryzła wargę. Już, już otwierała usta, żeby wyrzucić to z siebie, zwierzyć się komuś i nie musieć dźwigać tego samej… i zrezygnowała.

– Przepraszam. Nie jestem w stanie o tym mówić – rzekła w końcu. To wyjaśnienie nie zadowalało żadnej z nich, jednak musiało wystarczyć. – Zapewniam, że nie spotkała mnie żadna krzywda. Jestem tylko trochę… oszołomiona.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Przez dobrą chwilę Sae nie odważyła się podnieść wzroku znad własnych kolan w obawie, że przez tak drobne działanie rozleci się na oczach Rukii niczym stłuczona filiżanka. Na szczęście Rukia okazała się nad wyraz wyrozumiała.

Rozległ się stukot odstawianej na stolik czarki herbaty i szelest shihakushou. Następnie na ramieniu Sae spoczęła ciepła dłoń.

– W porządku – powiedziała po prostu Rukia, nie naciskając już więcej. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

To rzekłszy, wyszła z pokoju, pozostawiając koleżankę samą sobie. Sae miała przeczucie, że zamierzała odnaleźć Kiyone i porozmawiać z nią na jej temat.

Siedziała tak jeszcze chwilę w nieswoim pokoju, popijając herbatę i usiłując uspokoić skołatane myśli. W pewnym momencie, tknięta dziwnym impulsem, sięgnęła po jeden ze szkicowników i otworzyła go na ostatniej stronie.

Z białej kartki spoglądał na nią ciąg znajomych, wywołujących ciepło w piersi znaków.


	10. The bottom line ~ Final

To był wielki dzień dla Gotei 13.

Po pokonaniu Aizena w Soul Society zapanował dawno wyczekany spokój. Z kolektywnych ramion społeczności shinigamich został zdjęty ogromny ciężar, a napięte jak postronki nerwy powoli zaczynały się rozluźniać. Wreszcie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Wreszcie ich największym zmartwieniem stała się rutynowa praca, a nie zagłada świata.

Życie wracało do normy. Rany po bitwie wyleczyły się, zniszczenia zostały odbudowane, dawne relacje naprawione, nowe – rozwinięte. Aby całkowicie wymazać ze świadomości wszelkie ślady niedawnych wydarzeń, podjęto także decyzję o wypełnieniu wakatów, jakie pozostały po zdrajcach.

Miejsca te miały powrócić do osobników, którzy zajmowali je sto lat temu.

Wieść o powrocie wygnańców na stanowiska gruchnęła już jakiś czas temu. Słysząc to, mieszkańców Seireitei ogarnęła ekscytacja granicząca z histerią; coś podobnego nie zdarzyło się dotąd chyba nigdy, poza tym minęło tyle lat, że zakrawało to niemal na historyczne wydarzenie. Niektórzy shinigami pamiętali nawet ich oryginalny staż. Seireitei obiegło mnóstwo plotek i spekulacji i odtąd nikt już nie mówił o niczym innym.

Oczywiście przywrócenie dawnych oficerów nie nastąpiło od razu. Wojskowe manewry nigdy nie należą do lekkich, łatwych i przyjemnych, a szczególnie kiedy dotyczą osób dawniej wyrzuconych z organizacji. Jednak wszechkapitan miał swoje metody i wkrótce oficjalnie wyznaczono dokładną datę mianowania nowych kapitanów i poruczników.

Kiedy Sae pierwszy raz o tym usłyszała, upuściła na ziemię trzymane właśnie dokumenty.

– Słucham…?

Ta niespodziewana reakcja sprawiła, że stojąca naprzeciw niej Hinamori przechyliła głowę w bok, a nawet Rukia oderwała się od własnych dokumentów.

Znajdowały się właśnie w biurze trzynastego oddziału. Rukia i Sae pracowały w najlepsze, kiedy zjawiła się Hinamori z naręczem dokumentów ze swojego oddziału. Oczywiście nie przepuściła szansy, by zatrzymać się i porozmawiać z koleżankami; przy okazji niewinnie napomknęła o wieściach, jakie sama niedawno usłyszała, i teraz obie dziewczyny nie mogły zrozumieć, czemu Sae tak dziwnie na to zareagowała.

– Też byłam zaskoczona – Hinamori ostrożnie ponowiła temat. Widząc, że Sae już nie lecą z rąk żadne przedmioty, powróciła do standardowego uśmiechu. – Będę mieć nowego kapitana.

– Aa, słyszałam o tym – rzuciła Rukia znad swojego biurka. – Podobno już kiedyś przewodził piątemu oddziałowi, jeszcze przed Aizenem.

– Tak, dokładnie tak. Masz dobre informacje, Kuchiki-san.

– To nic takiego. Brat zdradził mi w tajemnicy. – Rukia z zawstydzeniem podrapała się po karku.

Tymczasem Sae przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań jak rażona gromem. Początkowo wzięła paplanie Hinamori za płonne nadzieje, to przecież niemożliwe, żeby to właśnie _on_ wrócił—ale słowa Rukii brutalnie rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości.

– Czy… czy to prawda? – wykrztusiła w końcu. – Przywracają starego kapitana na stanowisko?

– Zgadza się – Hinamori kiwnęła głową. – Nie tylko w moim oddziale. Zamierzają mianować kilku kapitanów i poruczników, którzy już kiedyś piastowali te funkcje. Niesamowite, co? – zniżyła głos do konfidencjonalnego szeptu. – Przyznam, że trochę się denerwuję. Czy taki nowy-stary kapitan zaakceptuje obecny skład swojego oddziału?

Rozterki Hinamori były Sae zupełnie obce, ale co do jednego mogła się zgodzić – zaczęły zżerać ją nerwy. Zerknęła w bok i napotkała uważnie w nią wbity, zmrużony wzrok Rukii. Jasna cholera, miała nie dawać nikomu powodów do podejrzeń, a najwyraźniej osiągnęła dokładnie odwrotny skutek. Musiała się opanować i to jak najszybciej.

Gdy tylko Hinamori wyszła, Sae pozbierała upuszczone papiery, a następnie przeprosiła Rukię i udała się do toalety. Tam zamknęła za sobą drzwi i dobrą chwilę gapiła się na własne rozdygotane dłonie. Serce waliło jej jak młotem. Co się z nią działo? Podniosła wzrok; z tafli lustra spoglądało na nią jej własne, przerażone oblicze.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ci nowi-starzy kapitanowie i porucznicy… To musieli być Visoredzi.

Właśnie to wywołało u Sae tak wielką panikę.

Poznała ich jako grupkę ekscentrycznych, lecz w gruncie rzeczy (prawie) zwyczajnych ludzi. Podczas swojego krótkiego pobytu w Świecie Żywych rozmawiała z nimi jak równy z równym, bez ceregieli, bez patosu. To były dobre czasy. Ale te czasy przeminęły raz na zawsze.

Gdy powrócą do Soul Society, nie będą już wygnańcami, tylko wysokimi oficerami z ważnymi sprawami na głowie. Czy zechcą z nią rozmawiać? Czy w ogóle ją rozpoznają? Czy Sae powinna snuć takie rozważania, skoro szanse na nawiązanie kontaktu z kapitanem lub porucznikiem bez oficjalnego powodu i tak były bliskie zeru? Nagle perspektywa stanięcia z nimi twarzą w twarz stała się bardziej przerażająca od każdego Hollowa.

Zwłaszcza z Hirako.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi toalety. Sae stłumiła krzyk, zaskoczona nagłym dźwiękiem, i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu siedziała w toalecie – z pewnością dość długo, by zaniepokoić pozostawioną w biurze Rukię. Po prostu świetnie.

– Sae? – o wilku mowa. To nie kto inny, tylko Rukia dobijała się do drzwi. – Sae, wszystko w porządku?

– Tak – wykrztusiła, starając się, by jej głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie. Nie odniosła w tej materii szczególnego sukcesu. – Zaraz wyjdę. Wybacz, trochę źle się poczułam.

Za jedyną odpowiedź posłużyły jej oddalające się kroki. Sae zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i westchnęła ciężko; Rukia nie kupiła tej wymówki, więc zapewne po powrocie czeka ją niezbyt przyjemna rozmowa. Już miała wyprostować się i wyjść, kiedy pukanie ponowiło się – tym razem cięższe i mniej delikatne.

– Ej, długo jeszcze?

Najgorsza fala paniki już minęła. Mimo to Sae nie ufała swojemu głosowi na tyle, by odważyć się odpowiedzieć czekającemu za drzwiami żołnierzowi. Dlatego, chociaż rozszalałe serce nijak nie wykazywało perspektyw na uspokojenie, wzięła głęboki wdech i wyszła z łazienki.

Jak wszystkie ceremonie, także i ta miała miejsce w siedzibie pierwszego oddziału. W monumentalnej sali, ustawieni szeregami po obu stronach wszechkapitana, zebrali się kapitanowie i porucznicy. Powietrze było napięte, przepełnione uroczystą aurą. Aura ta powodowała, że nawet zaczerpnięcie oddechu wymagało pewnego skupienia.

Oficjalnie Sae ze swoją niską rangą nie miała wstępu na miejsce ceremonii. Traf jednak chciał, że mianowanie kapitanów zbiegło się w czasie z promocją Rukii na porucznika trzynastego oddziału, a ta, domyśliwszy się niepokojów Sae spowodowanych wieśćmi o powrocie wygnańców, pociągnęła za sznurki, by przemycić siódmą rangę na ceremonię. Sae była jej za to wdzięczna… ale i tak do samego końca targały nią wątpliwości, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Nawet teraz, pomiędzy niespokojnymi zerknięciami na pokrzepiający uśmiech Rukii, czuła się przytłoczona podniosłością chwili oraz przepychem siedziby pierwszego oddziału, gdzie dotąd miała okazję przebywać tylko kilka razy w życiu.

Ceremonia jednak nie znała litości i toczyła się dalej bez względu na stan ducha Sae. Wpierw wygłoszono przemówienie o sensie istnienia shinigamich, ich obowiązkach i ciążącej odpowiedzialności. Temat ten rozszerzono, by skupić się na tych, którzy stoją u szczytu: im wyższe stanowisko, tym większy zaszczyt, cięższe brzemię, ale i więcej pokory należy zachować. W końcu uderzono w bębny, a nowi oficerowie równo jak w zegarku wystąpili przed szereg.

Kuna Mashiro.

Muguruma Kensei.

Ootoribashi Roujuurou.

Hirako Shinji.

Uroczysty głos wszechkapitana wyczytywał kolejno nazwiska nowych oficerów.

Wzrok Sae, dotychczas wbity w czubki sandałów, teraz podniósł się, by kolejno przemknąć po twarzach każdego ze świeżo mianowanych dowódców. Oglądanie starych-nowych twarzy w nieznanym dotąd położeniu należało do doświadczeń co najmniej surrealistycznych. Nie zmienili się tak bardzo podczas minionego roku, jednak ich ekspresje – skupione, poważne, niezmącone choćby najmniejszym grymasem – sprawiały, że w oczach Sae wyglądali niemal jak inne osoby. Tym samym potwierdziło to jej wcześniejsze obawy. To już nie byli ci sami ludzie, których poznała w Świecie Żywych. To obcy.

Na twarzy Hirako zawiesiła wzrok nieco dłużej niż na innych. Jego absurdalna fryzura wyglądała teraz jeszcze absurdalniej w towarzystwie asymetrycznej grzywki (ciekawe, kto mu powiedział, że obcięcie się w ten sposób to dobry pomysł?), a zwężone oczy nawet teraz słały wokół bystre iskierki. Mimo to usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, przez co jego ekspresja pozostała niezgłębiona.

Sae pożałowała, że zjawiła się na ceremonii.

W końcu wszechkapitan udzielił wszystkim błogosławieństwa oraz rozległo się ostatnie uderzenie bębnów. Uroczystościom stało się zadość. Wedle tradycji nowo mianowani kapitanowie i porucznicy jako pierwsi opuścili salę, a dopiero za nimi podążyli wszyscy inni; Sae trzymała się gdzieś na szarym końcu, jako że to ona znajdowała się najniżej rangą ze wszystkich obecnych. Prześcignięcie kogokolwiek z wyżej położonych żołnierzy byłoby w złym guście.

Na szczęście na zewnątrz ciężka atmosfera nieco zelżała. Starzy kapitanowie uścisnęli dłonie dawnym znajomym. Rozległy się gratulacje, rozradowane głosy, ktoś powiedział żart. Wydawało się, że nowy skład Gotei 13 zaaklimatyzował się zaskakująco szybko.

– Dobrze wrócić na stare śmieci, ale skłonność do przedłużania nic się nie zmieniła. – krzyżując ramiona za głową w geście rozleniwienia, Hirako ziewnął potężnie. Następnie rozejrzał się po wychodzących z sali ludziach, a dostrzegłszy dziewczynę z opaską piątego oddziału na przedramieniu, pomachał do niej. – Tej, Momo! Pamiętaj, za godzinę w naszych barakach ciąg dalszy imprezy!

Zatrzymawszy się w pół kroku, Hinamori spąsowiała. Najwyraźniej dopiero zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do lekkiego usposobienia swojego nowego kapitana, nie umiała jednak tak po prostu się mu sprzeciwić. Zamiast tego w panice skłoniła się w pas.

– A-ależ kapitanie Hirako!

– Ech, ile razy można powtarzać. Mów mi Shinji! Poza tym to rozkaz, więc nawet nie myśl o miganiu się – skwitował Hirako z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Po tym puścił oko do podwładnej i odwrócił się z powrotem do pozostałych.

Kapitan Kyouraku wyraził uznanie wobec metod Hirako na integrację z oddziałem. Potem zaproponował podobną imprezę swojej porucznik – Nanao – jednak jedynym, co zyskał, była stanowcza odmowa.

Sae uznała, że to idealny moment, by się ulotnić. Nie znajdowała się już na tym samym poziomie, co oni. Powinna po prostu zniknąć i nie robić sobie nadziei, że kiedyś jeszcze uda jej się napotkać ich wzrok.

Nie zdążyła jednak ujść choćby dwóch metrów, gdy w pół kroku zatrzymał ją głos.

– Sae! A ty dokąd?

…Kurczę.

Sztywno jak kij obróciła się przez ramię.

W niewielkiej odległości od niej, krzyżując ramiona z wyraźnie urażoną miną, stał Hirako. Kilku pozostałych kapitanów i poruczników, a nawet zwykłych przechodniów także się zatrzymało, zaciekawieni nagłym zajściem. Oto nowo mianowany kapitan zaczepia niskiej rangi żołnierza, na dodatek z nieswojego oddziału? Takie widowisko nie zdarza się częściej niż ceremonie powitania wygnańców.

Tymczasem Hirako zdawał się nie przejmować, że robi scenę na środku ulicy.

– Nie łaska się nawet do mnie odezwać? Zapomniałaś już o dobrych manierach czy przestali ich uczyć podczas tych stu lat?

Sae przełknęła ślinę, skonfundowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Co się dzieje. Co się dzieje. Jej umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego Hirako – teraz kapitan – jak gdyby nigdy nic ją zagaduje, a wręcz gani.

Musiała odpowiedzieć. Niegrzecznie jest ignorować wyższych rangą. Niestety, język stanął jej kołkiem, a w głowie nastała pustka. Wreszcie, z braku pomysłu, po prostu zrobiła to, co oczywiste w obliczu kapitana, na dodatek świeżo upieczonego, i skłoniła się w pas.

– Proszę przyjąć moje gratulacje z okazji promocji, kapitanie Hirako.

Boże, to zabrzmiało tak absurdalnie, że prawie padła ze śmiechu.

A jednak nikt się nie roześmiał.

Czując rosnące zażenowanie, Sae pozostała w ukłonie przez pięć sekund, dziesięć, piętnaście. Prawdziwa panika nastała, dopiero gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. I choć mentalnie przygotowała się na najgorsze, nie przewidziała tego, że na jej głowie bezceremonialnie wyląduje pięść.

– Głupia. Liczyłem, że chociaż tobie nie będę musiał tego powtarzać. Mów mi Shinji.

Bardziej zaskoczona niż obolała, Sae z cichym jękiem złapała się za uderzoną głowę. Ze zdumieniem podniosła twarz i wytrzeszczyła oczy na stojącego przed nią Hirako; w jej polu widzenia pojawił się znajomy grymas.

– No i co się jopisz? – prychnął.

Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie kilkoma szeptami. Co się tu dzieje? Skąd oni się znają? Wciąż oszołomiona kuksańcem Sae zamrugała, ale nie zdążyła wykonać więcej żadnego ruchu, bo w kolejnej sekundzie została pociągnięta wprzód, a jej głowa zderzyła się ze szczupłym nawet pod shihakushou torsem.

Co się dzieje. Co się dzieje. Co się dzieje.

Dopiero po chwili do Sae dotarło, że kapitan piątego oddziału, Hirako Shinji, przytula ją na środku ulicy i na oczach wszystkich.

– S-Shinji! – sapnęła, przerażona. Wreszcie odzyskawszy panowanie nad swoim ciałem, odjęła dłonie od głowy i spróbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. – Co ty robisz? Wszyscy się gapią!

– I co z tego? Niech się gapią – odparł obojętnie Hirako, mając za nic szarpanie Sae. Kiedy ona nie przestawała się wyrywać, po prostu unieruchomił jej nadgarstki. Przyszło mu to z dziecinną łatwością; nie musiał wkładać nawet minimalnego wysiłku.

Zażenowanie Sae sięgnęło nieznośnych poziomów.

Widząc, że nie zdoła się uwolnić, w końcu dała za wygraną i zaniechała oporu, a z braku lepszej alternatywy skryła twarz w ramieniu Hirako, by nie musieć widzieć tych wszystkich ciekawskich par oczu wokół. Nosem musnęła materiał nowiutkiego kapitańskiego haori. Pachniało świeżością, a jednak… na pierwszy plan mimo wszystko wysunął się znajomy zapach perfum.

Czy to możliwe, że jednak nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak się tego spodziewała?

– Tej, co jest? – usłyszawszy pociągnięcie nosem, Hirako złapał Sae i odsunął ją na odległość ramienia. To, co zobaczył w jej twarzy, wywołało kolejny grymas. – Pff, nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Sądziłem, że rzucisz mi się na szyję, a ty jak zwykle ryczysz. Nic się nie zmieniłaś, panikaro.

Istotnie, w jej oczach lśniły łzy. Jedna spłynęła po policzku i skapnęła na kołnierzyk shihakushou. A jednak, wbrew wszystkiemu, Sae uśmiechała się.

– Racja… – pociągnęła nosem raz i drugi. Kolejna łza potoczyła się w dół. – Nie zmieniłam się. I ty też nie. Tak się cieszę.

– To o to ten cały rwetes? – Hirako zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu niby miałbym się zmieniać?

Odpowiedź nie padła od razu. Sae, trochę speszona, spuściła wzrok i udała, że interesuje ją jego haori. Chwilę bawiła się brzegiem materiału, w końcu mruknęła:

– Teraz jesteś kapitanem…

– No i? – nie rozumiał Hirako.

– Bałam się, że jako kapitan nie zniżysz się do rozmowy z kimś takim jak ja.

Łup! Gapie aż podskoczyli, kiedy pięść Hirako ponownie zderzyła się z czubkiem głowy Sae.

– Naprawdę jesteś idiotką. Chyba będę musiał się na ciebie poskarżyć.

Tym razem obyło się bez kulenia z bólu, a nawet bez zaskoczenia. Tak jakby Sae doskonale wiedziała, że na to zasługuje. Parsknęła śmiechem, po czym podniosła twarz, by spojrzeć Hirako prosto w oczy.

– Tak, chyba będziesz musiał.

Wtedy Hirako drgnął, podobnie jak chwilę wcześniej Sae uświadomiwszy sobie, że ta rzewna scenka nie miała miejsca na gruncie prywatnym, a na środku ulicy z mnóstwem świadków. W przeciwieństwie do Sae nie zareagował jednak speszeniem. Ani trochę.

– A wy co? Bilet na widowni kupiliście? – warknął na gapiów. Gdy to nie odniosło rezultatu, odjął jedną z rąk od Sae i wykonał odganiający ruch. – No jazda, fora ze dwora!

Przechodnie pośpiesznie ukłonili się i w popłochu ruszyli w swoje strony; oficerowie także z ociąganiem zebrali się do odejścia, choć nie bez śmieszkowania pod nosem. Zadowolony Hirako potarł palcem brzeg nosa, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do trzymanej w ramionach Sae.

– No więc, tej. Na czym to stanęło?

Nie zdążyła uśmiechnąć się szerzej, nim poczuła na swoich wargach długo zaległy pocałunek.

* * *

Seireitei, jakiś czas później.

Barakami piątego oddziału szły dwie osoby.

Pierwsza z nich stanowiła widok zupełnie naturalny i niebudzący niczyjego zdziwienia. Głowa ukoronowana równo przyciętymi, złotymi włosami, cwaniacki uśmieszek, bystry wzrok. Kapitańskie haori powiewało na wietrze; wszędzie, gdzie się zjawiał, tłumy żołnierzy rozstępowały się przed nim, entuzjastycznie witając go ukłonem i słowami:

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie!

Drugiej postaci nikt by nie spostrzegł, gdyby nie fakt, że wyraźnie towarzyszyła kapitanowi. Kroczyła w pewnym oddaleniu za nim, lecz na tyle blisko, by nie ulegało wątpliwości – szli dokądś wspólnie. Wbrew pozorom nie była to jednak porucznik oddziału, Hinamori Momo, której zazwyczaj oczekiwano by w takim położeniu.

Kapitan i jego towarzyszka przemierzali baraki, kierując się w stronę kwater mieszkalnych. Zwróciło to uwagę pozostałych członków oddziału; w kierunku pary co i rusz kierowano dyskretne spojrzenia, a co bardziej ciekawscy żołnierze nie zdołali się oprzeć i wręcz plotkowali.

– Ej, kto to jest? – szepnął do kolegi jeden z ciekawskich, wskazując na idącą za kapitanem dziewczynę. – Nie należy do naszego oddziału, nie?

Kumpel parsknął pobłażliwym śmiechem. Słodka naiwność. Ile razy nie słyszałby podobnego pytania, nigdy nie przestawało go bawić.

– Jesteś tu nowy, co? To Iriyama Sae, siódma ranga trzynastego oddziału.

– Trzynastego? W takim razie co robi u nas?

Brak odpowiedzi. Ciekawski żołnierz wyczekująco wpatrzył się w kolegę, na co ten jedynie skinął przed siebie podbródkiem. Powrócili wzrokiem do idących postaci, które nieświadomie powodowały w piątym oddziale takie zamieszanie.

Wreszcie para dotarła do kwatery kapitana. Zanim weszli, siódma ranga coś do niego powiedziała, a on dał jej pstryczka w czoło, by następnie nachylić się i złożyć w uderzonym miejscu krótki pocałunek. Potem zniknęli w głębi pomieszczenia; drzwi zasunęły się, pozostawiając ciekawskiego żołnierza, podobnie jak i wielu innych, w stanie kompletnego osłupienia.

Widząc to, kumpel zaśmiał się krótko. Bezradnie rozłożył ramiona, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem szturchnął ciekawskiego żołnierza w ramię.

– Dobra, wracajmy do roboty, stary. Ostatecznie to nie nasz problem, jak i z kim kapitan spędza swój wolny czas.

Wtedy ciekawski żołnierz zamrugał, a jego zdziwienie przeszło w niedowierzanie.

– Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że kapitan Hirako znowu urwał się od wypełniania papierów…?

Jako pierwszy obiekt w pokoju uwagę zwracał stojący na honorowym miejscu gramofon.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg kapitańskiej kwatery, Hirako zrzucił z siebie haori, przeciągnął się, po czym podszedł do gramofonu i uruchomił go. Znajdujący się w środku czarny krążek zaczął się obracać, a całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się przyjemnymi dźwiękami jazzu.

– Idealnie. – Hirako zatarł ręce. – To będzie dobry dzień.

Sae nie zdążyła nawet na dobre się rozgościć, bo oto para szczupłych ramion schwyciła jej postać i pociągnęła w dół. Pisnęła, ale było już za późno – z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany wylądowali na macie tatami.

– Oj tak. Bardzo dobry – wymamrotał Hirako z nosem w jej szyi.

– Ach, ale Shinji… Nie mogę zostać zbyt długo. Wiesz, że mam u siebie papiery do wypełnienia.

Protest Sae sprawił, że Hirako podźwignął się na tyle, by spojrzeć jej oczy. Jego mina nie wyrażała jednak niezadowolenia, a całkowite, niczym niezmącone cwaniactwo.

– To się znakomicie składa, bo już uprzedziłem twojego kapitana, że przejmuję cię na resztę dnia.

– O rany – westchnęła Sae. Najwyraźniej nowa posada Hirako przyniosła mu wiele niespodziewanych przywilejów, których, ku jej utrapieniu, nie omieszkał nadużywać.

Żadnemu z nich nie chciało się już wstawać i przemieszczać na futon, toteż resztę popołudnia spędzili, leżąc na tatami. Sae opierała głowę o tors Hirako, przytulona do jego boku, a on bawił się jej włosami. Czas mijał im w milczeniu… do czasu.

– Shinji?

– Mm?

Dłoń Sae musnęła opuszkami palców linię jego szczęki.

– Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

Początkowo wydawało się, że Hirako nie zareaguje – milczenie przedłużało się i tylko dobiegająca z gramofonu muzyka przeganiała ciszę. W końcu westchnął; jego pierś uniosła się wraz z głową Sae, a następnie rozbrzmiała niskim tembrem jego głosu:

– Ja też, maleńka. Ja też.


End file.
